The Next Generation
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: *Please review* More Vampires. Great. But No Problem for the new slayer. A little younger then the old one but a lot stronger. Everything changes when she becomes the new Slayer. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : A New Slayer is Born

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the new slayer**

**Summery – More Vampires. Great. But No Problem for the new slayer. A little younger then the old one but a lot stronger. Everything changes when she becomes the new Slayer. AU.**

**Chapter 1 – A New Slayer is Born**

XXX

In a small town in New Jersey a baby girl is born. She moved a lot. Finally at the age of 11 she moved to Las Vegas. She had moved one last time after that. To a small town called Sunnydale. Not the best choice but not bad. Made some friends and more enemies then came high school. Not her favorite thing but not bad. She came face to face with a vampire freshman year and was known as the slayer ever since.

XXX

Walking back to the school after a football game was safe until one night when Kimberly was walking to meet an old friend after the game. She heard something coming up behind her. She did not know what it was or who it was but she turned to see a man standing behind her. Really good looking to her and yet she was scared. Not surprising in her case she was basically scared of everything.

"Who are you?" She asked taking a step backwards as he came forward into the light.

"Not important you need to listen. Be on the lookout, they are after you. They will kill you if you don't kill them first," He said moving a little closer as she stepped back once again. She had watched a lot of movies and knew something like this never ended out good.

"What?" She was really confused what did he mean by 'Kill'.

"There are vampires after you, you are they Slayer so you have to slay them," He said trying to be more specific he knew she was not catching on let alone believing him.

"Vampires, No such thing," She laughed, turning around to walk away

"Yes there are, I know you have been having the dreams. Or should I say nightmares," He said as she started to walk away and then she stopped dead in her tracks. He knew he had gotten her attention.

"How did you know about my nightmares, I did not tell anyone," She said turning around to face him again.

"It is the mark of all slayers. Her nightmares," He said smiling. He knew that every slayer had had the nightmares of the apocalypse.

"What?" She asked still a little confused.

"You will have to be careful and you will need these," he said handing her a few stakes some holy water and a bag.

"Wait are you telling me that Vampires are real and I need to "Slay them"?" She said still not believing a word he said even though the nightmare thing was a little creepy.

"Yes," He said calmly starting to walk back into the dark.

"Well what if I need help?" She called after him starting to believe what he was saying.

"I will be around," He said and then he disappeared into the night

"Okay that was weird," she said to herself turning to walk to the computer room to meet her friend.

XXX – The next day

"Hey Kim," Someone yelled when she walked into the hall Kim recognized that voice right away as her boyfriend.

"Hey Josh," she said smiling at him he was one of the only people to come to the same high school as her.

"Did you like the game?" He asked leaning against the wall and looking at her in a flirty way.

"Yeah it was great," she said smiling at him trying hard not to flirt back but it was hard he was her boyfriend and he was so cute.

"Well were going to be late for Marine Biology," He said as they both walked off to their first class together.

XXX – That night – Computer lab – After school

"Well, Well, Well," Someone said from behind Kim she recognized that high voice as a girl from her eight grade class. Great the only thing she needed to make this day worse was Gretchen talking to her. They used to be friends but had a falling out after Kim called Gretchen a Fat Ugly Mean Pig which was true but un-Kim-like.

"What do you want?" She snapped turning around to look back to the computer screen she was in the middle of installing important software and typing an essay on the computer next to her. She was really buy and did not need Gretchen bothering her.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi," The Gretchen said in that high voice of hers and her fake smile.

"Well Hi now will you leave me alone," She snapped. She hated her and wanted to be left alone.

"Wow Kim little tense," She joked. She was a real 'Bully' and Kim was getting very angry she. Kim tended to have a short fuse when it came to Gretchen.

"Buzz off," She said getting to her feet. She was about a foot taller then the Gretchen and a lot stronger.

"Make me," She said moving closer to Kim but Kim was not afraid besides Kim had the advantage because she could fight and she had a louder voice to yell for a teacher.

"Gretchen get out of here, Computer lab is off limits to anyone not in Computer class, and as I recall you take Health," She snapped smiling because Gretchen could get a weeks detention for being in the lab if she was not in the class.

"Fine," She said walking out and slamming the door behind her cursing under her breath. Kim smiled and sat back down to finish the software and then her essay.

"Uh," Kim said she hated that girl.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Vampires not Short high schoolers," The same person said from the night before. He was wearing the same jacket and was standing near an open window.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning back around and standing up to get closer to his height.

"Follow me," He said as she followed him. The walked all the way to the football field when Kim saw it.

"Look," He said as she saw a vampire fighting none other then one of her friends Josh. She immediately ran to help but the man held her back. She fought for him to le go but he would not.

"What are you doing I have to help him," She said trying to break free from his grip. He still would not let go.

"You'll need this," He said handing her a wooden stake. Then he let go and she ran to help Josh.

"Josh!" She yelled. Running up to the boy. She pulled him away and using her common since seeing it was a boy tried the only thing she could think of. She kicked him in the nuts and surprisingly it worked and as he fell to the ground she stabbed him with the stake. It was either easier then she thought or the vampire was really stupid.

"Josh are you alright?" She asked running over to him. He was on the grass when she helped him up.

"Yeah what was that?" He said holding his arm, it had been cut in the fight. Kim helped him walk to a seat and then turned around.

"Long story, I have to go," She said running back to where the man was standing but when she got there he was gone and she just went home. It was going to be a long year.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Mystery Man Reveled

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the new slayer**

**Summery – More Vampires. Great. But No Problem for the new slayer. A little younger then the old one but a lot stronger. Everything changes when she becomes the new Slayer. AU.**

**Chapter 2 – Mystery man reveled**

XXX

It has been a few weeks and Kim has already slain a lot of Vampires but nothing else. Every time something is about to happen the mystery man shows up to warn her but she never knows who he is. She is now set on finding out.

XXX

Kim was in Biology when someone came into the room asking for her. It was none other then the same man.

"Who are you?" She asked walking out of the room. She waited for him to answer but it was not the one she wanted.

"Not important," he said once again. She was getting tired of the same answer over and over again.

"It is to me at least tell me your name," She said. It was more of a demand then a question. Then he finally answered.

"Fine, my name is Angel," He said smiling at her. He had a beautiful smile and she could tell why his name was Angel because he looked like and Angel.

"That's a beautiful name," she said smiling back. She was happy to finally know the truth.

"Yeah I've heard that before, Well listen someone is in the school. It is not safe everyone has to get out. They are all over. Look for the ones with the gray eyes. You will know," he said and then walked off and she walked back into the class room. She was confused. Gray eyes she at least knew five people that already had gray eyes so she did not know what to look for or even who.

XXX

"Kim," Some one yelled in the hall running up to Kim. Kim recognized her as one of her friends that she used to go to school with.

"Hey Brittany," she said to her old friend as the two girls met in front of room 218, Which was Spanish class for freshmen.

"What's up?" she asked her old friend. Her next class was Spanish and Kim's was Latin so they always met in front of Spanish because Latin was right across the hall from Spanish.

"Nothing," Kim said, She did no want to mention Vampires or Angel right now. It was too soon.

"I forgot do you know where Spanish class is?" she asked, Right then Kim knew something was up. They were standing right in front of Spanish how could she have forgot.

"Right here, We meet here every day, wait a second," Kim said just noticing Brittany's eyes. They weren't brown anymore. They were gray.

"Brittany I need to ask you something," she said. She had a feeling this was not her friend, but she wanted to make sure.

"Sure," She said smiling.

"Who was my crush last year?" Kim asked only the people who really knew her knew the answer so mostly here entire eight grade class except her actual crush, Jimmy.

"Billy?" she asked hoping it was the correct answer but she was wrong.

"Wrong, you're not Brittany," Kim said pulling a stake out of her backpack.

"Your right," she said as she transformed into a vampire known as a shifter. It was able to shape shift the only a select few vampires in a certain sect could do that. Angel was right.

"You are so dead," Kim said raising the stake up to it's head but she was to late it grabbed her arm but Kim was smart she had another in her sleeve and stabbed the vampire in the heart and it turned to dust. Another gone. Kim went to Latin from there and would go find Brittany later.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : The Watcher

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Chapter 3 – The Watcher**

**XXX**

Kim was really careful for the next few months. They school year ended and thanks to her no one had died, yet. Kim spent her summer fighting, practicing and relaxing. Kim's mom and Step father did not suspect a thing. Then school came around again. Kim was back to school. Back to barely any friends, and back to protecting everyone without them finding out it is her. This should be fun.

She walked in to her school and she was ready for everything. Kim had to stop by the library to get a few books for her classes when she met the new librarian.

"Hi, I'm looking for some books for school," she said when she walked in and he handed her a vampire book. She looked at the book and then to him and backed away and walked out. What was that about? She asked herself.

"Kimberly," Someone said from behind her later that day when she was walking back from gym class. She was happy to see who it was

"Angel?" She asked recognizing his voice. Every time he showed up it was bad news but she was always happy to see him.

"Yes, look you need to watch out. There are many vampires on the move. They are getting stronger. Be ready and be careful," He said walking away. She was alone in the hall and now she was late for class. She started to walk towards her class when she decided to go to the nurse. She needed an excuse to be out of class so she faked stomach aches.

XXX

She finally decided to go back to the library.

"What was that about earlier?" she asked the librarian when she walked in. The library was always empty so no one would hear the conversation. She hoped.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"That book, why did you show me it? Better yet how did you know?" She asked all of the questions coming out at once and she wanted answers now.

"I am a watcher," he said walking down the steps towards her.

"Oh," she said She knew what a watcher was Angel had told her. He had taught her everything. He was not her watcher she never had one yet. Angel said that the watchers council was trying to find one right for her and I guess they finally did.

"Kimberly I am here to help you, my name is Rupert Giles" he said walking behind the counter and taking a few books from under it and putting them in front of her.

"I have help," She said referring to Angel. He was like her teacher and besides she did not want a watcher. Angel told her that Slayers worked best with one but they could sometimes be strict and bossy and Kim did not like that.

"Who?" He asked. If she would have help he would know but she refused to tell him.

"None of your business," She said Angel had asked she not tell anyone about him just yet.

"Well I have to say you are a little feistier then the last slayer," he said meaning Buffy. Kim was a lot different then Buffy in a way.

"Well then I guess I could use the help," she said starting to soften up. She did need the help and extra training would not hurt.

"Thought you could," He said smiling then they heard a scream coming from out in the hall.

"AHHHH!" They heard some boy yell and Kim ran out. It was Josh again, now she had to do something. She ran up and started to fight, she was winning then loosing. Josh was on the floor. He had hurt his leg then the vampire grabbed her around the neck, choking her and she used the stake in her sleeve and killed it.

"Kim, tell me what is going on," Josh said she helped him up and decided to take him to the library since it was right in front of them.

"Follow me," She said grabbing his hand and taking him into the library.

XXX

They came back into the library and Kim sat down next to Josh and made sure he was alright.

"What was that about?" He asked he wanted to know the truth and Kim could not hide anything from him. He was her best friend.

"Long story," Kim said she wanted to tell him but the librarian shot her a look meaning shut up.

"I've got time," He said wanting to know the truth. Then she decided to tell him the entire truth.

"Well that was a," She started she thought it was a vampire.

"No it was not," Giles said he knew what she thought but he also knew she was wrong.

"What do you mean?" She asked It had to be a vampire she thought.

"It was in the sun," He said mentioning the obvious.

"Your right so it could have been," she had just realized that even though it was obvious.

"Exactly," he said knowing what she meant.

"Someone want to fill me in here?" Josh asked he was getting lost in the conversation.

"In a second," Kim said looking back to Giles who had sat down in a chair across from Kim.

"It was killed with the stake though," She said also mentioning the obvious.

"That is rather odd," He said it was different how another demon could be killed with a wooden stake.

"I know, I have to talk to someone who might know what it was," She said meaning Angel again. She knew where she lived and had to get there as soon as possible. She decided to wait until the night though for Angels' sake so he could sleep. He told her he worked at night but she did not know he was a vampire as well she would find out soon though.

"Who?" Giles asked wanting to know this mysterious person.

"Just someone, I will go tonight, first let me fill you in," She said turning back to Josh and telling him the entire story. Well most of it.

XXX

That night Kim went walking through the streets knowing Angel would show up. But incase he did not she would go to his house.

"It's not safe to be walking around at night," She heard some one say from behind her she knew it was Angel by the voice.

"I know," Kim said turning around to see Angel standing behind her.

"You know a pretty girl like you might need protecting," Angel joked. Kim could tell by his voice he liked her but she had a boyfriend.

"Ha ha, I need to ask you something," she said more serious then he was.

"Yeah," He said he was always open to questions.

"There was this thing that attacked a kid in my school today and I killed it with a stake, I know it was not a vampire, Right?" She asked hoping he knew the answer.

"Actually it was, there is only one vampire in the world that can stand sunlight, and I guess you killed him," Angel said then laughed he did not mention that there were about four or more that could. He would save that info for later.

"Alright, well I'm tired, I guess I'll see you around," she said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," Angel called after her. He was not one to run after a person. Kim could tell.

"Yeah," She said turning around and smiling

"Never mind, Good night," He said and walked away also.

XXX

"Giles?" Kim asked when she walked into the library the next morning

"Yes," He said coming out from behind a book shelf

"That thing yesterday was a vampire," She said looking up at him as he walked down towards her.

"I know I researched it," Giles said as he looked to Kim and smiled. She had that sarcastic surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Well I better get to class, I will see you later," She said turning around

"Wait, anything happen last night?" He asked as she turned back around.

"I was late for my curfew because of some un scheduled slayage," She laughed.

"Ah well at least your alright, you will be here right after school for training," He said as she turned back around and walked to class. Behind her in the library Giles walked backed into his office and then someone walked out from behind a bookshelf.

"No Way," The person said with a smile and then left as well.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Please review. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : More Help Kinda

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 – More Help Kinda**

XXX

Kim went to school the next day. Nothing new had happened. Just a quiet boring school day. A little too quiet. Kim knew something was going to happen. She ran into Josh and he agreed to help her and then she ran into an old enemy/friend.

"Hi Josh, Kim," She said smiling it was the same girl from the computer lab.

"What do you want fat face," Kim snapped as Josh looked at her and smiled. Kim never had the courage to stand up to her but now she did and Josh was loving every moment of it and so was Kim.

"Nothing just to talk to you," She said smiling. Kim knew something was up.

"The only way you talk to her is if I'm there," Josh said protecting Kim. He did not want a fight to break out during school hours and with Gretchen there it was bound to happen if they were alone.

"Fine," She said it was not what she wanted but it would have to do.

"Gretchen what is so important that you need to actually talk to me," Kim said she never liked when Gretchen talked to her it always meant trouble.

"Oh nothing much, I just have a little question," she said her smile getting wider by the second that it looked like her face would pop like a little red pimple.

"What?" Kim asked she did not know where this was going but she did not like it and nether did Josh.

"How many vampires have you killed?" She asked calmly and Kim and Josh just froze.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked trying to cover it up she had no idea how Gretchen found out.

"I followed you last night," she said smiling

"You did what?" Kim said starting to raise her voice but Josh clamed her down.

"Just to see if what you said was true," Gretchen said smiling more and more. It was getting creepy.

"What do you mean," Josh asked Kim told him about the conversation so he knew everything.

"Yesterday morning, The library," She said looking from Kim to Josh, they did not know what to do.

"Kim I think we need to meet someone like now," Josh said trying to stop a potential argument between the two girls.

"Yeah, but she comes with us," Kim said pointing to Gretchen. She did not trust her with the secret.

"Why?" Josh asked not wanting to spend any more time with Gretchen.

"I don't trust her," Kim said as they all walked towards the library. The got there a few minutes later.

"Giles we have a problem," Kim said walking into the library.

"Actually we have two," Giles said he did not know what Kim was talking about but he did know it was not good by the look on her face.

"Well let me tell you me then you can tell me the other," She said as she sat down on Joshes lap and Gretchen took a seat opposite them.

"Alright," Giles said sitting in front of Kim and next to Gretchen.

"This," She said pointing to Gretchen. Who just smiled.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked confused.

"She found out and I don't trust her," Kim said in a dry voice she was so angry and Josh was trying to calm her down.

"Ah, well that's fine," Giles said ignoring what Kim had said and focusing on the problem at hand.

"Now can you make my day worse?" Kim asked looking up from Josh to Giles.

"How about the end of the world," Giles said standing up and walking towards the counter.

"I knew I could count on you," She said frowning and putting her head on Joshes shoulder. This could not get much worse.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5 : Bad News : New Friends

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 5 – Bad News / New Friends**

XXX

"What do you mean the end of the world?" Josh asked moving his hand from Kim's back to her head .

"I mean the end of the world," Giles said more clearly then before.

"What is going to happen?" Kim asked lifting her head up and looking at Giles.

"Well the master is rising," he said. The Master had been resurrected bye some of the most powerful vampires that lived a few years earlier and wanted the slayer dead again. Like he did not get the hint the first time.

"Again?" Kim asked she knew it had happened before with Buffy and he killed her and then she was brought back by Xander.

"Yes," Giles said he knew it was hard to believe that he was back let alone rising.

"How?" Josh asked he was concerned for Kim just as much as he was concerned for the end of the world.

"Well that is what I am trying to figure out, If my calculation are correct it will happen exactly one month from tomorrow," He said smiling he knew that was enough time to figure out how to stop it and train incase they could not.

"Well that is pretty far away so I guess I can relax for now," Kim said smiling

"No, you need to gather helpers and we need the old gang," Giles said referring to the help Buffy had.

"It has been a year and I need help, great," She said sarcastically she did not like help. She was taught that if you want something done right to do it your self and she never liked the burden other people put on that.

"This is no time for sarcasm, you need help with this or we will loose," Giles said he knew that she was stubborn but she would give in. He hoped.

"Alright can you call the old gang?" She asked she did want to meet them and more people around would be nice for a change.

"I already did they should be here," He said but was cut off when the door opened and a bunch of people walked in.

"Giles!" Someone yelled when the door opened. They had been there so long that it was already dark so they did not know who it was.

"Hello Buffy," Giles said hugging the former slayer as about ten other people walked into the library.

"Giles," A man said shaking Giles hand

"Xander, who else is here?" Giles asked

"We have, Buffy, Me, Cordy, Oz, Anya, Spike, Willow, and Dawn," Xander said motioning towards all the others.

"Anya, Spike I thought you were dead," Giles said remembering Anya getting sliced in half and Spike being killed by the sunlight saving everyone else.

"We were," Spike said smiling and hugging Buffy. They had been engaged for a few months and were going to be married that summer.

"Willow resurrected us," Anya said smiling as Xander hugged her.

"It is good to have to back, where be Angel?" Giles asked and Kim froze a little but said nothing.

"No one has heard from him in about three years," Buffy said everyone thought he had been in L.A. with his son and friends at Angel Investigations.

"That is strange," Giles said he knew about Angel being in L.A. but he did not know why he had not been in touch.

"Well Giles care to introduce us," Xander said gesturing towards Kim, Josh and Gretchen.

"Ah yes, This is the new slayer, Kimberly," Giles said pointing to Kim as she smiled and put her head back on Joshes shoulder as he put his hand back on her back and kissed her forehead.

"Nice to meet you I have heard many stories about you, Buffy," Kim said shaking Buffy's hand when Buffy walked up to her she did not feel like getting up she was to comfortable.

"This is Josh her Bo. I mean Friend," Giles said as Kim shot him a look but then ignored it and put her head back down.

"Nice to meet you," Josh said shaking Buffy's hand then everyone else's as they all walked up to him and Kim.

"And this is Gretchen, She just recently found out and Kim does not trust her," Giles said smiling as he saw Kim smile when he added the last part.

"Ah," Buffy said in reply and then she smiled.

"So Kim, what happened to your first watcher or is Giles your first?" Buffy asked sitting down next to Kim and Josh.

"I did not have a first watcher, I just had some guy tell me and then a year later Giles came along," She said smiling.

"Some guy?" Who?" Xander asked he never trusted it when a girl said 'some guy' or 'this guy'.

"He asked me not to tell anyone until the time was right," She said trying to relax.

"Well lets see what you got," Buffy said as she and Kim stood up and Giles handed Buffy and Kim a Boe. Kim beat Buffy with that and then they spared and Kim won again. She was really good.

"Well lets get to work," Buffy said. They opened book after book looking for answers then an alarm went off.

"What was that?" Giles asked looking up from a very old book.

"My phone, I have to get home," Kim said getting her things kissing Josh good bye and making a bee line for the door.

"We will see you at school in the morning," Buffy said as Kim said goodbye and she was gone.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Old Friends in Danger

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 – Old Friends in Danger**

XXX

Kim walked into the Library the next morning everyone from last night was there. They were still looking but there was something strange about Spike and Buffy they were sitting in Giles office with all the windows closed and refusing to come out. Giles was standing out of the light and everyone else was sitting in the shade or in the sun everyone else looked fine.

"What's up with them?" Kim asked Xander who was closest to her.

"Nothing they just hate the sun," He said looking up from his book.

"Wait! Are they," she asked she was hoping Xander knew what she was thinking.

"Are they what?" He asked. He knew what she was thinking.

"Are they Vampires?" Asked Kim She knew they were because of his expression.

"Wow you are smart," Xander said smiling. Obviously Giles had told them about her or at least what he knew.

"But how? Why?" Kim asked confused.

"Buffy loves Spike and Spike got mad one day and bit her," He said short and to the point.

"Ah," she said understanding what was going on

"Kim good morning," Giles said walking over to her he looked like he had been up all night.

"Morning, Is there anything going on tonight?" Kim asked she wanted to have the night off.

"No why?" He asked wondering why she wanted to know what was going on.

"Great, I can have the night off for now?" she was very happy to have the night off for once.

"Yes," He said he knew she wanted a break. She looked exhausted.

"Thanks see you later," She said running off to her first class, Math. She hated it but she was so happy that she was excited to go.

XXX

That night Kim went to the newly remolded Bronze. She was there with Brittany and Josh and was going to tell Brittany tomorrow about the vampire slaying.

"So how was your week so far?" Brittany asked Kim they had not talked all week since Brittany was sick and finally got better so she could come to the Bronze.

"Ah it was interesting," Kim said wanting to tell Brittany but not feeling ready.

"Where is Josh?" Brittany asked she did not see him any where.

"Over there," Kim said pointing to the dance floor as she got up and walked over to the stage. She was helping a band and they let her sing a song so she preformed, everyone loved her voice. When she was finished she jumped off the stage and into Joshes arms. A slower song started to play and her and Josh danced. Pretty flirty by the looks of it. You could tell they liked each other by the way Josh touched her arms and they way they danced together. Then when the song was over they both walked over to Brittany and right when they sat down Brittany was already looking at something surprising.

"Look," Brittany said pointing to the door

"Is that?" Kim asked recognizing the eleven people standing next to the entrance.

"Yes and all of the others," Brittany said knowing who they were. They were their old class mates that went off to different high schools.

"How?" Kim asked shocked.

"No idea, what to tell you know who," Josh said looking over at Gretchen.

"One no and two we do not mention her when we talk unless it is mockingly mean," Kim corrected and then noticed them coming over to them and Kim kissed Josh and Brittany was watching. She knew they liked each other and it did not bother her that they kissed a lot.

"Right," Brittany said smiling they were always making fun of Gretchen like she used to them but now they had the upper hand. Brittany was a cheerleader, Josh as the Quarter back of the football team and Kim was the smartest girl in the school and Joshes girlfriend.

"Britt, they are coming over here, I will be right back," Kim said getting up and heading to the drink area.

"Josh, Brittany," Some boy's voice said from behind them. They recognized the voice as one of Joshes old friends.

"Jimmy?" Josh asked happy to see his old friend. He turned around and saw that Jimmy was with the rest of the class and he was less then happy to see most of them.

"Yeah we are all here, what are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked looking from Britt to Josh.

"We live here," Britt said smiling motioning for Kim to come over.

"Wow Kim is that you?" One boy asked when Kim waked over sat on Joshes lap and kissed him on the lips. Before she set the drinks down.

"Yeah why?" She said looking up at the boy and then standing up.

"You lost weight and you look wow," Jimmy said smiling. He was her old crush but she did not care much for the comment. She just looked at him smiled and sat in an extra chair.

"Thanks," She said as she sat down and took a sip of her drink.

"Ohh," Brittany said smiling and laughing she knew Kim was crushing on Jimmy 2 years ago and she always liked to bring it up. Kim did not mind it was actually funny at times.

"Shut up I have a boy friend," Kim said laughing and looking over to Josh who was taking a sip of his drink.

"Who?" Jimmy asked he tended to be slow in that area. He was clueless that Kim used to like him no matter how obvious it was.

"Hello," Josh said He also knew Jimmy was slow in that area.

"You two?" Jimmy asked surprised because Kim and Josh never looked like they would end up a couple. He was in shock.

"Yeah," Kim said as Josh pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"Wow things have changed," Another boy named Alex said. Things sure had changed.

"Guys over here," Jimmy yelled to the people with him.

"Hey Brittany, Josh and who are you?" One of the girls asked she had just walked over with a bunch of girls. They were all also former class mates.

"Who do you think," Kim snapped smiling she knew people would not recognize her. She had lost a lot of weight and was now very skinny.

"Kim?" She asked, she had finally recognized her.

"Duh," Kim said laughing as Josh was kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"I can't believe it's you. You look great," another girl said looking at Kim and smiling. Every one was in shock at how much things have changed.

"Thanks and I can't believe our entire eighth grade class is here," Kim said looking at everyone.

"Yeah it is amazing," Britt said doing the same thing as Kim.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Josh asked when he was finally done kissing Kim and looked up to Jimmy and the other boys.

"We all transferred to Sunnydale high because of circumstances," Alex said looking anywhere but at the three sitting right in front of him.

"Circumstances?" Kim asked trying to get Alex to look at them again.

"Our schools burnt down," another boy said. Kim recognized him as Mark an old friend.

"What?" Josh asked. He was wondering the same as the other two. How can the schools burn down around the same time.

"Yeah something happened and they burst into flames, all of them on the same day," One of the other girls said. It was really weird.

"Bite me," Kim said under her breath looking to the dance floor.

"Kim do you know something?" Jimmy asked he knew she tended to say things under her breath so no one would hear and she usually did it when she knew something.

"No but I have an idea who did it and I think I know why," Kim said thinking of Willow she knew that she was a witch and Giles probably had her do it.

"Who?" Josh asked he did not know what Kim was thinking but he knew she knew something.

"Willow," Kim whispered to Josh but everyone else had heard her too.

"Ah," he said thinking of what he knew about Willow.

"Who?" Jimmy asked he had no idea what was going on and nether did anyone else.

"No one, I have to go I'll see you later," Kim said saying goodbye to everyone giving Josh a kiss goodnight and she walked out. She was about halfway home when she noticed someone following her. She turned around but no one was there. The she heard laughing.

"It's late, I'm Tired, Show yourself," She said she did not know who it was but she hoped it was Angel and not some vampire.

"Miss me," Someone said from behind her. She recognized his voice right away and she was so happy to see him.

"Angel," she whispered as she turned to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Yeah, Come here someone is following you and I need to talk to you," He said pulling her into the ally way and leaning against the wall next to her. Then he turned to look at her so she could see his face.

"What is it Giles told me about the end of the world," She said remembering what Giles had said.

"It is not bad I just wanted to see you again," he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, you are so sweet," she said looking into his eyes.

"I know," He said smiling and looking back into her eyes.

"Well I have to get home, I will see you soon I hope," She said walking away and smiling as she walked out of the ally and started home.

"Yes, I will see you sooner then you think," He said walking away. She walked the other way and just smiled. She thought he was really cute and she was glad he wanted to see her. She heard people following her but she did not care she walked home and waited on the steps for a while. She sat on the steps and then walked in. She walked right into her mother who was caring a cup of tea and she walked into the living room to get her book she had left on the table. Her mom sat down and her mother's new husband was sitting next to her. Her six little brothers and sisters were running around. In her eyes they were too loud for four year olds. She said nothing to them and walked into her room upstairs. She did not realize her curtains were open and she got changed and walked into her bathroom the curtains were open there as well and she looked into the mirror and burst into tears. From the outside her former classmates were watching her. She stood there for a good five minutes crying then wiped her eyes put on a robe and walked out of her room a minute later she opened the door outside and everyone hid. She sat back on the step with a guitar and paper with a pen. She sat on the step, and started strumming the guitar. Then she stopped and started to cry again they heard her say something but she was mumbling and they could barely understand her. It sounded like she said "Why Did it have to be me, I don't want to die," everyone was confused and then she stopped crying when she heard something.

"I know your there, Show yourself," She said and everyone walked out from behind the side of the house. She was not surprised that they followed her. She just stood up and looked at them.

"Kim what was that about?" Jimmy asked he looked like he was worrying about her but she did not care. She was still thinking about Angel.

"Nothing," She said whipping her tears and looking to the door.

"It is not nothing, what do you mean you don't want to die, Your not going to die," Josh said. She never told him about the conversation.

"Than you don't listen, it is a long story," She said putting the guitar down and then she heard something else but ignored it.

"Kim who was that guy you were with on the way home?" Brittany asked referring to Angel.

"No one just a friend," She said she did not want to tell them about Angel. Not yet.

"Then why did he pull you into the ally?" Josh asked getting suspicious he thought she was cheating on him but she was not.

"He needed to tell me something and did not want anyone to hear," She said trying to get them to stop before she mentioned Angel.

"Like what?" Josh asked trying to get the truth out of her.

"Danger," She said plainly she did not want to break her promise to Angel.

"What?" Another girl asked she was tiny and was holding one of the other girls hand, because they were best friends.

"You heard me Jamie, Danger," Kim said looking at the girl who just stood there and said nothing.

"Kim," Josh said looking to the middle of the street there was a man standing there who Josh recognized.

"Wait Josh," Kim said not looking at him but still looking to the door of the house just incase her mother came out.

"No Kim now," Josh said pointing to the street. As Kim turned around she noticed what he was talking about.

"Oh that," Kim said looking towards the street where Giles was standing there with that look on his face.

"What is this?" He asked looking at all of the people standing in front of Kim.

"I was relaxing and they followed me home," Kim said which was true. She said that then looked anywhere but at her old class mates or Giles.

"Relaxing more like crying saying I don't want to die," One of the boys said then he laughed. Kim was about to loose her temper but calmed herself down by thinking about Angel.

"Thanks Thomas," Kim said when she was calm.

"Your not going to I double checked and it was a fake," Giles said referring to a prophesy he read a week earlier

"Really?" She asked starting to cry again. But this time they were tears of joy. Not sorrow.

"Really," He said looking into her teary eyes and smiling he knew he had made her happy.

"Now get to bed and you guys get home," Giles said as Kim walked back to her house and Giles watched her until she turned her lights off and closed the curtains. He still saw a light coming from her room but remembered that she never fell asleep unless her television was on. So he knew she was falling asleep and then he left.

"They will be in big danger if someone saw them with her tonight," Giles said to himself as he got into his car.

"Better keep an eye out," He said as he started the car and drove away into the night.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Junior Year Surprises

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 7 – Junior year Surprises**

XXX

Kim has been the slayer for three years and was almost killed about five hundred times. She was getting used to almost being killed. Her mom was still clueless and her former class mates were starting to find out.

"Kim what is going on?" Jimmy finally asked one day after school when everyone was at the Bronze.

"It is a long story," She said right as they were walking out from the Bronze and were attacked by about ten vampires Kim fought them off dusted them and then she told them what was going on and they said they would help. She had about fourteen old classmates' one enemy and five friends plus the old gang helping her. She was unstoppable. The vampires knew that and they were starting to get restless. It was getting bad. There was another slayer helping and Kim's birthday was coming up. She would be seventeen and she was not enjoying it. She woke up that morning feeling the same. Her mom mostly ignored her and her step father was too busy with the little brats to pay any attention to her. She went to school in a pretty gloomy mood and everyone was acting weird. She showed up at the Bronze that night and everything was quiet Kim walked in to a dark room and then the lights came one and everyone jumped out

"SURPRISE," They all yelled as they jumped out from the shadows.

"Wow you guys did this for me?" She asked. She was so happy that they remembered and threw her a party.

"Yep, Kim happy birthday," Josh said hugging his Ex – girlfriend and current best friend.

"Thanks," She said hugging him. They had broken up a week earlier but they were still the best of friends. She was happy to see everyone but sad that Angel was not there. So she had fun and then came presents. They asked her to open them there and she did she loved everything and then she came to the last one. She opened everyone's but did not know who this was from and there was no card so not thinking she opened it on the table because it was rather bug and out came an arm. It pulled itself out and it was a man not normal and he just laughed and reached out for Kim. Everyone was in shock so they did not do anything until her wrapped his fingers around her neck. He lifted her up by the neck and was chocking her. It took a moment the Giles grabbed the closest thing to him a knife and tried to cut the monster's arm. It delayed him long enough to let go. Kim was coughing a lot and gasping for air. Buffy and Spike took care of the guy and Giles were holding Kim up and she could not stand she lost too much breath. He lifted her up and laid her on the table. It took her a moment but she finally caught her breath and was coming through again.

"Kim are you alright?" Josh asked walking over to her.

"I…I'm… Fine," She said catching her breath.

"Good," He said grabbing her hand. She was starting to breath normally again.

"Is this some sort of vampire birthday joke," She said sitting up and looking at the box.

"I don't know, where you are going," Giles asked when Kim got up walked to the door and started to open it.

"I had a great time but there is someone I really want to see today, Thank you so much for this party I am so glad you remembered," She said hugging everyone goodbye and then she walked out. She walked halfway across town. She finally knocked on a door in an empty hallway.

"Kim," The man said as he opened the door. He was not wearing a shirt and he looked amazing. He was very happy to see her.

"Hi Angel," She said hugging him as he invited her in and she followed him to the couch.

"I am sorry I missed the party I did not want any questions from anyone," Angel said smiling at her as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"I know how you feel," She asked him, she was always worried if he was alright.

"Well I have a gift for you," He said handing her the same ring he gave to Buffy years before but different. This one had a little rhinestone on the crown.

"I love it," She said as he put it on her finger and she hugged him again.

"I thought you would, Kim?" Angel said hugging her back. He took her jacket and put it on a rack so it would dry. She was shivering because it was raining out and she was soaked.

"Yeah?" She asked wondering what he wanted to ask her.

"I was wondering," He said he looked nervous.

"Yeah?" She asked getting anxious to know what he was going to say.

"Nothing," he finally said he looked a little to scared to say it.

"Are you sure?" She asked she knew he wanted to say something but he could not.

"Yeah what happened to you neck?" he said noticing the red marks on her neck from when she was being choked.

"Vampires decided to give me a little present for my birthday," Kim said rubbing her neck it still hurt.

"They have been known to do that," Angel said with a smile that made Kim laugh.

"I am really glad that you are a good vampire," She said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Do you have to go?" He asked as Kim got up and headed for the door.

"They won't even notice I'm gone," Kim said as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"What was that?" he asked as he saw light flash against the window.

"It's raining out," She said it was obvious because her clothes were drenched.

"It's not safe to walk at night tonight something, is going to happen," Angel said pulling her towards him.

"Then I guess I have to stay here," She said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"I guess you do," he said smiling and getting closer to her. She was soaked and shivering.

"Here put these on and get under the covers to stay warm," He said. He handed her a tee shirt and shorts of his and he turned while she sat on the bed to get changed.

"Ah," She said when she started to change She had a cut of her back from a fight she had gotten into earlier and it hurt to move her arm.

"What is it?" he asked when he heard her sound like she was in pain.

"I have a cut in my back," She said plainly.

"Can I look at it, I mean maybe I can help," He said as she said yes and he walked over to her to look at it. He pulled down her sleeve to see it. I was no longer bleeding but he knew it was not she just wanted him over with her. He could not resist and he started to kiss he cheek and then her neck then her lips and she did not resist it was what she wanted. It was not her best birthday considering her mom did not care but on the other hand with Angel he made it her best birthday ever. Nothing could change that.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Dissapointment : Leaving

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 8 – Disappointment / Leaving**

XXX

Kim woke up the next morning in Angels' bed under the covers. Angel was gone but Kim was a little to surprised to care that much. She got dressed and went home. She walked in the door her mom was still upstairs and Kim went up to take a shower and get ready for school. The good thing that happened was that Gretchen was on a vacation so that was good and her mom was asleep. She headed to school in a weird mood and very jumpy. She went to the library and Giles was there with the others. She sat down and just waited to hear what they had to say. Giles was concerned about Kim, She was acting strange and no one knew why. Kim went right home after school that day and no one knew where she was. She walked home and she stopped at the bookstore before she went home to delay time then she walked home. She walked in and her family was all there.

"Where were you?" Her mother asked when she walked into the room.

"The book store to relax," She said plainly starting to walk up the stairs.

"You relax at a book store," Her cousin said everyone in her family thought it was weird that books made her relax.

"You got a problem with that," She snapped at her cousin. She was not in the mood for anything right at the moment.

"What is wrong?" Her mother asked putting her hand on Kim's arm but Kim backed away.

"Like you care," She said as she ran up the steps into her room and locked the door.

"Mikayla Kimberly White you get down here right now," her mother yelled up after her but it was no use.

"No," She said as she turned on her stereo and cranked it up so loud that she could only hear the music and no one heard her crying.

She heard a faint knock on the door as she turned the stereo off and opened the door to see her cousins standing there

"Can we talk?" One of the girls said to her walking into the room.

"I don't want to talk about it, you wouldn't understand," She said walking over to the window and looking outside

"We would we all went through this," Another cousin said sitting on Kim's bed.

"Through what?" Kim asked she had hoped that they were not on the same subject.

"You know what," Her cousin said she Kim knew that they were on the same subject.

"Kim you are a great girl and we don't want to see you hurt," Her other cousin said looking over to Kim.

"There are a lot of things going on right now," She said meaning the slaying and Angel.

"Then you need to talk about them," Another cousin said he was thinking about the thing with Angel.

"Alright," She said sobbing as they all sat down and started to talk and they promised that nothing that was said would ever leave the room.

"KIM!" Her mother yelled up a few minutes later

"YES!" She yelled back she knew her mother wanted to talk to her so she decided to get up and walk over to the door.

"There is someone here for you," She said as Kim ran down the steps to see Buffy, Spike and Giles in the doorway.

"What is it?" She asked she was shocked to see them there.

"Emergency, Involving the Angelic face," Giles said referring to Angel and what had happened to him.

"What?" She asked knowing what he was talking about.

"Come on Kim there is something we want to show you," Buffy said as Kim walked out without saying goodbye.

XXX

"He is not the same Kim, Be careful," Buffy said she knew Angel had become evil again.

"I can't believe this happened again," Xander said meaning the last time with Buffy.

"You mean this happened before," Kim said she did not know about the time with Buffy.

"Yes," Buffy said looking over to Spike who was sitting talking to Anya.

"What do I do?" She asked she started to look anywhere but at Buffy and the others.

"Well you have to… try to reason with him and if that does not work fight," Giles Replied he did not want to tell her she had to kill him.

"Alright," She said "I will find him and try to end this," she said picking up a sword and heading out the door but Josh stopped her.

"You're going to need help finding him," Josh said running up to her.

"Your right, I will take you guys and Willow can you try the restoration spell. Josh you and Brittany help Willow, Xander, Spike and Buffy stay here to keep watch, Jessica stay with them and Giles they are going to need your help. Everyone else we will split up I will go alone," She said as they split up. She found Angel and they fought then he said that he was not after her but someone else and that she was stupid to leave the library. She ran back as soon as possible and found Jessica dead then the cops came.

"Freeze," One of them yelled as she stood up

"I did not do it, I just got here," She said standing up with her hands up.

"There is another one," Another cop said pointing to the book shelves where Josh was laying. Buffy Spike and Xander were lying against the wall knocked out Giles was gone and Willow was on the floor. Brittany was not there and Kim got scared.

"Josh," she said trying to get to him but the cop pulled her back and walked her out of the room.

"I just want to know if my friends are alright," she said trying to get back to the library.

"Kim White, if there is trouble she is behind it," The principle said walking down the hall

"Principle Fisher you know I didn't do it," She said looking at him in his beady little eyes.

"Alright you have the right to remain," the cop started but Kim kicked him into the lockers and knocked him out then started running. She ran to her house and snuck into her room grabbed a long coat and a hat and snuck back to the hospital. She found Josh in the hall and he saw cops coming and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, what's wrong?" she asked looking at his face

"Come here," He said pulling her into a room where she saw Brittany laying in the bed with her head and arm bandaged.

"This is entirely my fault, I have to do something," She said hugging Josh and running out. She ran almost all the way home until she ran into a cop but someone knocked the cop out cold.

"Rick? " She asked as she kicked and punched him. He dodged them and then she stopped noticing him he was not fighting back.

"Look you want the same thing I want," He said catching her hand when she went to hit him in the face.

"What is that?" She asked putting her hand down and looking at Rick.

"To kill Angel," He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and where do you come in," She said backing up a bit just incase.

"I want Darcy you kill angel and let us go," he said moving a step closer to her.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked looking all around to see if anyone was around that could hear her and Rick talking.

"Because we want the same thing and I want Darcy," He said noticing she was not looking at him but to see if anyone was going to attack her. She seemed even more jumpy then before.

"Fine," She said agreeing and then she turned to walk away.

"Then lets go," he said that and they headed to her house. Her mother saw her walking up to the house and she got out of the car and ran to her.

"Thank goodness you're alright," She said hugging Kim and looking over to Rick.

"Mom can we get inside?" She asked looking nervous.

"Who's your friend?" She said still looking at Rick.

"This is Rick," Kim said pointing to him and then she turned to walk towards the house but her mother stopped her.

"Nice to meet you now what is going on?" Her mother said to Rick then looked back to Kim.

"It's a long story, Let's get in," She said walking up to the door followed by her mother then out of nowhere a vampire came and attacked her mother and she pulled him away and Rick punched him and Kim dusted him.

"What is going on?" her mother asked in a shocked voice.

"Mom, I'm a vampire slayer," She said flatly. Walking up to her mother.

"What?" Her mother asked in shock at what her daughter had just said.

"Let's get in," She said inviting Rick in and her family was still there and she went into the kitchen to call to see how Brittany was and then came into the living room where everyone was along with Rick.

"Talk," She said walking over to Rick who had just got up out of his seat.

"You come in I grab Darcy, you kill Angel and stop the end of the world," He said looking into her eyes then away.

"Angel?" Her mother asked she did not know about him yet.

"Kim's boyfriend," Her one cousin said and Kim shot him a mean look.

"Shh, What about Giles?" Kim said looking back to Rick.

"He should be fine," He said looking towards the door.

"Then go and Rick," She said turning around as Rick started to walk out.

"Yes?" He said turning around to look at her.

"If Giles Dies she Dies," She said as Rick walked out and everyone stared at her while she walked away.

"Kim you are not leaving this house, I am going to call the police and tell them you are innocent," Her mother said grabbing Kim's arm but Kim pulled away.

"If you get them involved they will get killed and I won't risk that," She said

"Kim you are staying here end of discussion," Her mother said walking in front of Kim.

"No, If I don't go the world will end," she said and her mother grabbed her arm and Kim pushed her and walked to the door. The rest of her family still watching her.

"If you walk out this door don't you even think of coming back," Her mother yelled and Kim walked out. Not looking back she had a smile on her face. She was finally free from them. She hoped.

XXX

Kim walked into the library and grabbed the sword Jessica had given her earlier. Then the principal walked in.

"These are the times you want to savor, Your Expelled," He said happily and Kim looked at him with a straight face.

"You never had a single date when you were younger did you?" She said pulling out a sword and pointing it to his face then lowering it.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked and she just walked past him and then walked out. Kim made it to the where house where they were and Josh ran into her to tell her to kick Angel's butt. He did not say anything about the restoration spell Willow was performing. Kim walked in and immediately started to fight. Rick took Darcy with him while Angle and Kim fought. Angel had tried to awaken Acatha again and he was fighting Kim with the sword and Kim was loosing then they made it back to Acatha and Angel fell to the ground. His eyes shined gold then he looked at Kim who was about to kill him with the sword.

"Kim, what happened?" He asked hugging her and kissing her neck.

"Nothing just hug me," She said and then Acathas' mouth opened. It was too late.

"Close your eyes," Kim said to Angel as she started to cry a as she kissed him and drove the sword right into his stomach. She backed up and said I love you then he was gone and she started Crying very hard as she walked away. She walked back to her house and snuck in through the window. She packed her things said goodbye to the six babies then set a note on her bed and climbed out the window. It was the morning already and school would start soon. She walked towards the school and she watched her friends walk into school and then walked to the bus station. She did not want to stay there anymore so she decided to leave. She bought a one way ticket to L.A. and then she was gone.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9 : The Letters : The Bus Ride

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 9 – The Letter / the Bus Ride**

XXX

Kim's mom walked into her room that night and saw Kim was not home and there was a note on the bed. She read it and started to cry. She immediately went to her husband, grabbed her kids and family and headed to the only one who might know where Kim was.

"Hello?" Kim's mother said walking into the Library. It looked empty until Josh stepped out from behind one of the stacks.

"Hello," Josh said walking towards the rail so he could talk.

"Hi Josh is the librarian here?" She asked as she looked around the library to see if she saw anyone.

"Yeah, one second," Josh said as he went to get Giles. He came back a minute later with Giles, Buffy, Spike, Xander and Anya. Everyone else was still doing research in ether the office or somewhere in the stacks.

"Hello Mrs. White, What can I do for you?" He asked walking down the steps to greet Kim's family.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked in an accusing way. Giles could tell she thought that Kim was with him.

"We were wondering the same thing," He said looking to the others then back to Kim's family.

"You mean you don't know where she went," She said starting to cry. She still had the letter in her hand and her husband was holding her other hand.

"No," Giles said looking at Josh and Buffy. He hoped that they knew where she was but the shook their heads.

"She left this in her room," Her step father said handing the letter to Giles. He read it and then turned to Josh.

"Get the others now," He said and Josh ran off and returned moments later with the entire Gang not including Gretchen who was still away on a foreign exchange program in Finland.

"Look at this," He said as he opened the letter again and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Everyone, Look I don't know what to say but I can't do this anymore. Everywhere I go I hurt someone. But I can't think of anything to say that would change all the things I have done. I have hid so many things from you but I can not hide my shame and I pray that someone or something would come to take away the pain I went through. There is no way out of this place and I have lost all hope for a future. I know I will never be free but I can't see another way to do this and I can not face another day in this job. I do not know where I went wrong. If I stay here everyone I love will be gone. I would do everything so differently but I can not turn back time. I can not get away from the guilt I have inside of me. I can not believe the things I have heard. My prayers are never answered because when I look around I see everyone I have lost and everyone I am afraid to loose. I know it is hard but please look into your hearts and forgive me. You have all given me the strength to see where my journey ends and you have given me the strength to carry on. I can't stay here knowing I lost everything, my family, I was expelled and Angel is dead and it is all my fault. Gang I am sorry but I can't do this, I quit find someone else. I probably won't come back for a long time. School is almost over and I think I will stay away. The reason I stayed this long was for Angel and my friends. If I stay anymore I will get you killed and I can't live with that. Mom, I know you don't accept this but it was my fate and I was supposed to die. I didn't, because of my will power to win and keep everyone else alive. That is gone now. I have lost everything because of the slaying. Now I fear that if I were to stay, one or more of my worst fears will be realized and I can't let that happen. I won't die, Let anyone die for me and I will NOT risk becoming what I hate most. My family is right I don't belong here and well this is it. I hope that everyone sees this letter and understands what I have gone through. The losses I have had to face and the fears I have had to overcome but it has gone too far for too long and I'm through. I am sorry but good bye and Giles I am so sorry and same to the gang. Mom I hope that you understand how mad I am for the way you treated me since you got married again and how that affected me. But you never cared, I know that now. I am sorry but good bye forever and Gang I hope to see you soon when things are better. If I come back and Die so be it. It is my fate but I don't want to die but if it does come to that then let it happen there is nothing that can be done. Giles please go to Angel's house and put this note that is attached there if he ever comes back. He will find me but if not then just leave it there anyway as a memory. Please do not try to find me I will be fine on my own. I love you all and Tell Gretchen I died so she doesn't try to find me. Thanks to all of you I have seen a way out. I am leaving and I can finally see my future. Your forgiveness has set me free. But I still can not face another day like this. Thanks for everything and I love you all. Love Kim,"

"She is really gone," Josh said starting to cry. It was not like him but he loved her and it was hard to see her go.

"Yep," Brittany said starting to cry they were the best of friends.

"Giles what does the note to the dead Angel say?" Buffy asked as Giles took the other letter from Kim's step father.

"Let's read it," Kim's step father said looking at his wife who was now crying.

"I would like to know a little about him," Her mother said as Giles unfolded the other note and started to read it.

"Dear Angel, I am so sorry, I had to do what I did and I will regret it every waking moment of my life. Angel I love you and you know that. You left to early for me to tell you that the present you gave me was great. I loved the ring and it was the best. You know that I would never leave for no reason and you probably know why I did it. You know where to find me, I had mentioned it before and thank you for saving me so many times. When I am with you I am happier then I ever was. I know you're a vampire and it would be hard to be together but I don't care. It doesn't matter how old you are or what you are. Love is love and that will never change. I know Giles probably already read this to everyone so I won't say anything to private but I will say that I am sorry for killing you. I had to and I will die soon. I know I will I can not out run my fate. If you have lived then I love you and please come to me or I will come to you. There will be another note with this if I return to Sunnydale. Angel you are the nicest person I have ever met and you were the one who looked out for me and told me what was coming and when. I hope you know that I did what I did because I was scared and I had to. If you read this keep it I need you to do something for me if we go into battle together in the future. If I am dieing Bite me please then we will truly be together. The restoration spell can be cast and we can be together for ever. It may be a nightmare come true but with you it will be a dream. My nightmares will come true I am sure of it and I will die or become a vampire and Things will change for the worst. I have no doubt of that but for now I want you to know the only thing that matters to me is me being alive and you with me but that can not happen unless you survived and unless I die. But my family will never approve. I don't care what they think and I know you don't, I am truly sorry and I love you so much. I hope to see you soon you will be in my dreams and I hope they become real. Thanks for everything. I love you. Love Kim P.S. you were the best," Giles read the whole letter then looked around the room everyone was ether in tears or looking slightly puzzled and in tears. Or nether and just staring blankly into space.

"Wow, She really loves him," Brittany said looking at the letter in Giles' hand and smiling faintly.

"Yeah and what did she mean you were the best?" Josh asked He really was clueless. He looked at the letter then to the others.

"Don't ask," Buffy said and then laughed. She knew what Angle was like and what Kim had meant.

"Do you think he will return?" Her mother asked Giles looking from Giles to her husband and then back.

"Let's hope because I can almost guarantee that that might be the only way she will come back. Unless she feels he will return and she will return to wait for him," Giles said He knew what Kim would do and how she would do it the only problem he was facing was the when and where.

"She never mentioned anything about fearing those things. She must have known everything and was afraid of it to happen," Xander said, he was right she never mentioned fearing anything.

"Huh?" Josh asked he was lost.

"You are slow," Brittany said laughing.

"Kim was always sneaking off to see him and she really loved him, she talked about him and how he would hold her when she started to feel scared and how gentle he was and how his eyes sparkled," Brittany said Kim had told her how much she loved him and it was the first time anyone else had heard it.

"We get it," Josh and Jimmy said at the same time. They both liked Kim and did not want to hear about Angel.

"I just can't believe this is the same person we went to school with a few years ago. She changed and now," Jamie started she was right Kim had changed so much. She was an entirely new person.

"She is running away, She did mention something about getting away to find herself and to figure things out But I never thought she would she never seemed like the girl to run from her problems," Giles said remembering the things Kim had said a few years ago.

"She also doesn't seem like the girl who would fight and kill but she did that now didn't she," Jimmy said remembering the past Kim. The Quiet, Kind and friendly girl he used to go to school with.

"She was always so nice to everyone and well she never fit in with us, she was always reading or just ignoring everyone," Samantha said looking to the old classmates.

"Yeah she said she never cared what people thought or about anything," Sarah put in looking to Giles and then to Kim's mother.

"And she never cared about school, she would study for her tests five minutes before it if she studied at all," Josh added looking over to Alex who just smiled. It was true.

"I know she was different but no one expected her to become this different or to do the things she did and live," Alex said he was one of her closest friends in middle school he just smiled and looked to Xander and Anya who were not even paying attention to a word that was said. Or at least that was what it looked like.

"Alex you knew her the best sort of, did she ever mention anything like this, was she ever well, afraid of something like this?" Mark said he was in her class also.

"No but in middle school she did say she was scared of everything except the things involving magic. She loved it and I know she mentioned Magic and Music oh and she mentioned being afraid of the dark and she could not sleep without the television on she said it made her feel secure and less afraid that she loved to hear the voices while she slept and how the light made her know she was safe. She also mentioned sleeping with her most prized possessions under her pillow. She said she had her favorite book, her favorite thing, the necklace from Sam's 14th birthday party that Jimmy gave her and then she said she added her Diary, a journal from the bookstore that she bought to read, and she mentioned adding a book right before high school started. It was a book about vampires she found. She aid that she got interested in it and was fascinated by it. She said a friend gave it to her actually and that it talked about Buffy, The Gang, and Giles and about her adventures. She also said it talked about Angel and other things. She loved it and then we kind of lost contact. We talk now and then and she said she hates having a family again and she hates school and that Gretchen is still annoying oh and that there was one more thing that happened and she was afraid but she would not tell my why," He said looking around at everyone and smiling.

"Wow, she was really different then," Xander said looking up from Anya and smiling.

"Well we know some things don't change," Giles said looking to Buffy and Spike and smiling

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked as Giles looked back to her and just looked away.

"She said she sleeps with things under her pillow and that she sleeps with the television on she said she did it because it helped her fall asleep I never thought it was because she was scared," Spike said looking at Buffy then Giles and then to the floor smiling.

"Angel mentioned to us that she did not have the TV. On when he was, never mind," Buffy started to say but stopped knowing her mother would flip.

"You know Buffy your right. I think he made her feel safer then usual and she was not afraid with him around. He was the reason she kept going without fear. His love protected her and made her stronger," Brittany said looking over to the picture of Kim on the desk and smiling.

"Your right Britt," Sarah said walking over to her now crying friend and giving her hug.

"I'm Lost," Josh cut in. He looked very confused but of course he always did.

"You're always lost," Sam said laughing and walking over to Brittany and hugging her as well.

"Well I think we should abide by her wishes and what's this?" Giles said but was distracted by a piece of paper lying on the floor. He picked it up and it had his name on it and it was in Kim's writing.

"Dear Giles," He read out loud. Looking to everyone who now became very quiet and was looking at Giles as he read the rest of the letter.

"Look, I know I am the slayer but until and if I return please take care of the vampires. Use the gang to keep them at bay. I know you can do it, my love is with you, it will protect everyone and if someone does happen to die I will take full responsibility. Please be care full and don't worry about me. Thanks you, Love Kim, the slayer," He read and then looked around. Everyone was now staring at the note in his hand and then most of the girls burst into tears and Kim's family just stared at Giles confused.

"Well I guess it is clear, she wants us to take care of her job until and if she gets back," Mark said smiling he loved fighting so it made him happy.

"And we will, She is the only one that can truly stop it so we need to do this, with all hope she will return and hopefully soon," Giles said as everyone went quiet then walked out. The old gang stayed with Giles and Kim's family went home upset and the rest went to class.

XXX – Meanwhile

The bus ride was long and Kim could not stop thinking about Angel. She started to cry when a boy sitting across from her moved next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she looked up from a piece of paper in her hand to look at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said whipping her tears.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into her teary eyes.

"Yeah I just have a lot going on," She said as she dried her tears.

"Well I it makes you feel any better I hear that crying helps you feel better," He said smiling and he got her to crack a little smile and a small chuckle.

"That really doesn't help," She said as her smile faded.

"I know but I got you to smile, my job is done," he said as he moved back over to his seat and Kim looked at him and then back to the paper.

"Thanks," She said as she sat there looking out the window.

She arrived in L.A. a few hours later. She found an abandoned ware house and stayed there she got a job and she was there almost the entire school year, or at least what was left of it. Then she started to feel bad. She decided to head back to Sunnydale. She debated weather to go back and then one night she had a dream Angel came back and then she decide to go back for sure. She got another one way ticket home and sat on the bus thinking what would happen when she got there. She hoped Angel would be there but if not she would wait for him. If he never returned she would try to move on and she would try to keep hope. She knew it would be hard but it would not be the hardest battle she would have to face.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10:Kim returns but is still gone

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 10 – Kim returns but is still gone**

XXX

Kim got a one way ticket back to Sunnydale and was headed home. But now she would never really be home. Kim did not feel like she was going back she felt like she was going there for the first time. She had been gone for about five months and everything was different. She felt like she was in an entirely new place. But she was undoubtedly home. She did not go to her mom's house though she went to the school. She went right to the library to see Giles.

"Hello, Is any body here?" She said walking into the library and looking around.

"I will be right with you," Giles called from in the stacks. He walked out a minute later with the entire gang behind him.

"KIM!" Brittany yelled as she ran to hug her friend.

"Kimberly it is wonderful to have you back," Giles said smiling as he walked over to Kim.

"Yeah," She said smiling faintly but it was a fake smile she was not very happy to be home.

"Why did you leave?" Josh asked hugging her and smiling.

"It has been Hell without you here," Jimmy continued hugging her next and letting out a little laugh.

"I know you guys are mad but you know why I left and that's all I have to say so if you are going to yell at me then yell I won't stop you," She said but everyone was quiet.

"Kim your mother would be so happy to know you are home," Buffy said and Kim just looked away. She did not want her mother to know she was home.

"NO, I mean I don't want her to for her safety. I think I am just going to crash at an old warehouse or something," She said starting to turn around to walk out.

"Nonsense you can stay at my house until you are ready," Giles said he was closer to this Slayer then the last.

"Thanks Giles but I couldn't," She said trying to be polite.

"You can and you will even if I have to knock you out and drag you there and lock you in a room you will stay with me," He said in a more demanding voice

"Alright, Thank you Giles," She said smiling and walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Your welcome and you would be happy to know," Giles said with a smile but Kim cut him off.

"Angel is back," Kim cut in, in a very hopeful voice.

"No I am so sorry but you have been cleared of all charges and you will be allowed back at the school," Giles said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That is great, So Angel is not back," She said still hopeful for his return.

"No I am so sorry," Giles said as Kim started to weep and then started to cry very hard something she rarely ever did in public. Josh walked over to her and hugged her. She sat down and Brittany gave her a tissue to wipe her tears but they did not stop. Kim had cried almost every night since Angel's death and she could not stop it was too hard.

School had got out an hour ago so Giles helped Kim walk to his car and with Josh and Brittany while Buffy, Spike, Jimmy and Xander were in another car and the rest took their own cars to Giles house. Kim was crying almost the entire way there. She got out of the car and Josh helped her in the house. Giles sat down on the couch and the others did the same. Kim finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes. They were getting redder then they were before. Giles put her stuff in the extra room and then everyone waited. No one was mad at her but everyone was glad she was back. There was something different about her though. She was not as focused, she was not happy and she was not talking. They figured that she was still sad about Angel but she would not talk it was like she was not even there anymore. It felt like she had never returned after all.

"Kim you can stay as long as you like," Giles said smiling as Kim walked into the living room.

"I think I will stay for a night or two and then I will go and stay at Angel's place, it's quiet, secluded and it reminds me of him," She said smiling a little then going back to a frown.

"If that is your wish," he said looking at everyone else who just nodded.

"Well we will catch up with all of you tomorrow, we should all get home," Josh said motioning for everyone to follow him and get out of the house.

"See you tomorrow Kim," Brittany said hugging Kim and walking out.

"Me and Spike will see you later also," Buffy said as the rest of them left leaving Kim and Giles alone.

"Kim I know how you are feeling and what happened is not your fault," Giles said as Kim sat down on the couch.

"Yes it is," She said still crying as she looked to the floor.

"If it was your fault Angel would still be here with you," Giles said as he looked at Kim who looked really confused.

"Huh?" She said looking up at him.

"Angel opened the portal and you closed it by killing him, so him dieing is your fault but the reason why is his," He said smiling a little but Kim still looked confused.

"Once again, Huh?" She was really confused now. Of course Giles usually never made sense to her.

"I am saying If Angel would not have opened the portal he would still be here so it is his fault," Giles said looking at Kim who looked like she was starting to understand.

"Oh, Thanks for trying to make me feel better. It has been almost a half of a year and I am still really upset," She said as Giles grabbed a tissue and whipped Kim's tears for her.

"Well you have my support and my love," he said sitting down next to her and smiling.

"Thanks Giles you always know what to say," She said smiling back.

"Thank you, I think that you will make it through this in no time," He said still smiling as she whipped the rest of her tears and she stopped crying.

"As long as I have someone who cares about me around I will be fine," She said still smiling. It was the longest she had smiled in months.

"I know you will," He said and then it happened surprisingly but true. She leaned in and so did he and they kissed. A pretty long one as a matter of fact. Then they both jumped back in shock at what they just did.

"Um, I'm going to go up stairs and go to bed," She said even tough it was only about five o clock.

"Me to," Giles said as they both went up stairs and in different rooms. Kim sat on the bed and smiled. She had not felt the same way since the last time she really kissed Angel. It was weird that she kissed Giles and yet she was starting to feel happy and guilty at the same time. A feeling she would soon get over.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Feelings : Moving On

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 11 – Feelings / Moving on**

XXX

Giles woke Kim up the next morning. They ate breakfast and he took her to the school. She was still expelled but she was going to help in the library. Kim was very quiet. She was still shocked from the night before but preferred not to mention it. Giles was relatively the same way. They did not speak to each other much and they worked in different corners of the library. Everyone suspected it was just a slayer watcher relationship problem. Hence a little fight. No one really knew the truth. They found nothing they were looking for and to make the day worse. Gretchen came back. No one liked her much and she was the bully of the group. Buffy Kim and Dawn were talking about slayer business while Xander, Josh and Jimmy were talking about sports. Brittany was talking to Willow and Giles about vampires and witches. The girls of the class were talking together about boys and the boys of the class were talking about girls and video games. The rest of the gang were talking amongst themselves or reading. Then she walked in. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the door. She looked different. Her clothes were foreign and she looked different in some way.

"Wow, your back. Took you long enough," Kim said laughing as she looked up from Buffy and Dawn.

"How was Finland?" Alex asked trying to be nice even though no one really cared.

"Fine, I had no idea what they were saying but it was different," Gretchen said smiling at him. She had a crush on him since the seventh grade.

"Well you missed a lot, Like the almost end of the world and Kim ran away for about five months oh and some vampire slayage," Buffy said laughing and Dawn shortly joined in.

"Glad you think it's funny," Kim said shooting Buffy and Dawn an annoyed look.

"Wow, I missed a lot," She said smiling and looking around the room at everyone.

"You sure did well things are different no, I'm stronger, everyone else is a lot stronger, the vampires are getting stronger and cockier, oh and if you tell my parents you saw me I will KILL you," Kim said laughing.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well it's a long story that will not be told, I hope," Kim said looking over to the boys.

"Alright," She said smiling

Knock Knock They heard someone at the door and Kim ran up to the stacks.

"You never saw me," She said walking behind the stacks as the library door opened.

"Hello can we help you?" Giles said as he looked at the ten people standing in the doorway.

"Yes, we are Mikies cousins," One of the boys said as he walked in with everyone else.

"Mikki?" Giles asked he did not know some people called Kim, Mikki.

"Kim," One of the girls said smiling.

"Ah and how may I help you?" Giles asked the first boy.

"Well first let me introduce us," One of the boys said.

"I'm Danny and this is my wife Kim, This is Joseph and his wife Sam, This is Jackie and her husband Collin, This is Jimmy and his wife Jess, and this is the youngest sort of, Gia and her husband Billy," Danny said pointing to everyone.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Rupert Giles and well this is everyone," Giles said gesturing to the gang.

"We were wondering if you had seen out cousin lately, her mother is worried sick and the family won't leave until she is found," Jackie said smiling and looking around the library.

"No I haven't," Giles said lying.

"She's over there," Gretchen said pointing to the stacks and everyone shot Gretchen a mean look.

"You are such and idiot," Kim said stepping out from the stacks

"What?" She asked. She was very stupid.

"What is the point of me saying I want to stay away from my family if you don't listen, Bubble brain," Kim said getting angry but Josh ran up to calm her down before she could start yelling.

"Sorry," Gretchen said but Jimmy walked over to her and slapped her across the face for being such and idiot.

"You have been here the entire time?" Joseph asked running up and picking up his little cousin.

"No I just got back yesterday," She said Smiling as Joseph put her down.

"Where were you?" Gia asked running over to her cousin and giving her a hug.

"L.A.," She said walking over to Buffy and Dawn.

"Well your mother will be so happy you are home," Danny said and Kim walked over to him and lifted him up by the shirt.

"If you tell then I am back I will Kill you," She said in an angry voice.

"Put him down," Jackie said to Kim and Kim let go of his shirt.

"Fine," Kim said dropping him to the floor.

"Sit down," Giles said pointing to the table across the room.

"Thank you," Jimmy said for all of them as they all walked over and sat down.

"Well now that we are all settled down can we talk," Danny said looking at Kim who had sat down next to Buffy and Spike.

"Just a sec," Kim said walking into Giles office pulling out a box and taking something out of it and walking back into the room.

"What did you need to get?" Brittany asked as she watched Kim take something out of the box and hide it in her hand then close the box before anyone could see what was in it or what it was.

"Just something, I have to check on something I will be back in a few just wait for me. I will be back soon," Kim said and she walked out the door. Gretchen followed her and went to her car to go home. Kim walked to Angel's place she had taken the key out of the box. She walked in and grabbed the letter Giles put there and threw it away. Kim then walked over to his bed it was still a mess from her birthday. She walked around thinking of him and then she picked up one of his shirts. She missed him so much so she put the shirt on over hers and walked out shutting the door behind her. She came back to the Library a little while later still wearing the shirt.

"Where did you go?" Buffy asked looking at Kim when she walked in the room.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Josh asked accusingly as he looked at the black shirt Kim was wearing. It looked way too big for her.

"First Angel's house and second it's Angel's," She said sitting back in the same seat she was in earlier.

"Who is Angel?" Gia asked no one except the gang knew about Angel yet

"My boyfriend well my dead boyfriend," Kim said

"What happened?" Joseph asked

"I killed him,"

"You what?" Jackie said

"Long story it ties in with the rest,"

"Okay well talk," Danny said

"First tell us about Angel," Danny's wife Kim said

"Well he is tall, dark hair, has a Griffin tattoo under his right shoulder blade with an A under it for Angel," She said smiling as she remembered Angel.

"What else? Where is he from?" Gia asked

"He is from Ireland, and his family is dead, He lives in town and he helps me out a lot," Kim continued

"How old is he?" Danny asked concerned for his little cousin

"Well," Kim started but Gia interrupted

"When did his family die?" She asked

"Well that ties in with his age and a little bit about him, His parents and family have been dead for a couple hundred years,"

"What?" Gia said

"Angel is a vampire oh and he killed his family and their children and his family's friends and their children basically everyone he met he killed,"

"What?" Danny said

"He had no soul back then but he is changed now, he is so sweet and kind and gentle," She said

"Well that explains a lot, Wait Mikki what's wrong?" Gia asked she was not very smart and Kim had started to cry.

"I miss him, and well it is my fault he is dead and it is really hard to explain," She said whipping her tears and then she stopped crying and she started to smile

"What now?" Danny asked

"Nothing I used to cry for hours when I though of him but now I feel happy, I used to think of the sad things but now I am remembering the good things and the happy things," She said smiling and pulling his shirt up to he face then smelling it.

"Like what?"

"His smile, His laugh, the way his eyes sparkled when we were together, His tattoo, His smell his touch how he was so gentle and how he would hold me when I was scared,"

"They get it," Josh said getting jealous.

"Sorry I was in the moment, well can we talk about the wonderful like of Vampire Slayage," Kim said

"Right, Talk," Joseph said. Kim told them everything and they listened with Danny interrupting a little, Then Kim told them they had to join the gang and that the could not tell her parents she was home. Then that was it. She stopped they asked questions and then everyone was quiet.

"Well it is getting late, we should go," Giles said

"Yes," Kim said as they all got up and went home.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	12. Chapter 12 : The Return

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 12 – The Return**

XXX

It had been a few months since Kim came back and she was accepted back at school. School started in a few weeks and Kim was ready to go. Then about two weeks before school started everyone went on the normal hunt but Kim stayed at Angels place that night to get some well needed rest. When everyone was done Giles would call her and she would come to see what they had found. They always brought the vampires to Kim before she let them stake them because she wanted to see who it was. Just incase Angel came back and some idiot captured him. She was sleeping in Angel's bed when her phone rang. She answered and then left to meet everyone.

"So what do we have today?" Kim asked walking in the library

"Well only one, Gretchen found him and she put a bag over his head for some reason. You might want to take a look at this one though, I have a bad feeling about him," Giles said

"Alright," She said turning around to face the vampire and Gretchen.

"Wait before you stake him I want to see his face," She said to Gretchen as she took the bag off his head and everyone gasped. Gretchen started to move her hand to stake him but Kim jumped in the way and the stake went right through her shoulder.

"Are you mad?" Kim yelled untying the vampire. The stake still in her arm and blood dripping from her shirt.

"What, I was going to stake him," She said innocently.

"Like I said are you mad?" Kim yelled again getting angrier.

"Oh Angel are you alright, I am so glad that your alive," Kim said hugging him the stake still in her shoulder.

"Kim? Yeah, you're hurt," He said hugging her back and kissing her.

"Josh Jimmy help Angel to a chair and see if he is alright, Gretchen sit down and be quiet and Buffy and Spike help Kim to a chair and we will have to get her to a hospital," Giles said as everyone did what he said.

"Kim are you alright?" Buffy asked not thinking which made Kim a little angrier.

"Just Peachey No I'm not alright, Miss know it all did not wait and stabbed me," She said looking over to Gretchen who had secluded herself in a corner with a book and was not looking at anyone. Kim's shoulder was bleeding really badly and it hurt like hell.

"Does it hurt?" Spike asked not thinking just like Buffy.

"No not at all... Of course it hurts bubble brain," Kim yelled she was in a lot of pain and very angry. So she tended to be very sarcastic.

"Angel did she hurt you?" Kim asked placing her hand on his right upper arm and stroking his muscle.

"No just a bump on the head and a few cuts," He said rubbing his head with his other arm.

"Well when I can I will hurt her, BAD," Kim said looking over to Gretchen who was still looking into the book.

"Come on lets get you to a hospital you are loosing a lot of blood," Buffy said as Spike picked Kim up and carried her to Giles car and they went to the hospital.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	13. Chapter 13 :The Hospital : The First Day

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 13 – The Hospital / The First Day**

XXX

They arrived at the emergency room a few minutes later. It was actually pretty empty that night and the doctors took Kim right away. Her arm was really bad. They took her in to an operating room and had to operate to close the wounds before she bled to death. It took a few hours and then everyone was able to see her. Angel was also checked out. He was fine though. He and Giles saw her first. She was a little tired, but other then that she looked happy. Surprisingly she did not actually complained about the pain as everyone sat in the room with her she talked to Angel. She was so happy he was back she forgot about her arm. The doctors would release her the next night just to make sure she was alright. They allowed Angel, Giles, Buffy and Spike to stay the entire time. She was released that night and they went to the library. The school was getting ready for the first day and everything was back to normal.

XXX

It was the first day of school and everyone was back to their normal routine. Kim was staying with Angel and her parents and no idea she was back. She was glad about that. School started as usual and everyone was happy to see her again. Classed were the same and she was training with Giles everyday. The first day seemed to be just a normal first day of school until lunch time. She was with everyone at the lunch tables and then she decided to go say hi to Giles before class. She walked to the library when she noticed one of the teachers was different but disregarded it. She went into the library and heard Giles talking to someone in his office. It was Buffy, Spike and Angel. She walked over to the door to hear what they were saying and she did not like what she heard.

"The writing is clear. The apocalypse will be tomorrow night Kim will stop it and she will die," Giles said looking at Angel then to the paper in his hand.

"You must be reading it wrong," Angel said getting closer to Giles.

"This is all clear. There is no way around it," Giles said taking one step back.

"Ha," Kim let out a little laugh in disbelief but when she saw their faces her smile faded.

"What?" She asked starting to cry.

"Kim," Angel said moving closer to her but she backed away.

"Don't touch me," She yelled at him.

"Kim, I am so sorry, but there is no way around it," Buffy said starting to cry as well

"I have a way around it, I quit," she said starting to cry even harder as she took a step back.

"You can't, There is no one else who can stop it, Jessica is dead, Buffy can't and Faith is in London, I know no vampire can and no human can only you," Giles said taking a step closer to Kim

"Well find some one else because I quit, I resign, I'm fired, anything but I quit," She said crying even more.

"Kim, there is no way out of this," Angel said taking a step closer to her but she backed up.

"I just found one," She said trying to stop crying.

"It is not that easy," he replied just like he did with Buffy years before.

"I am making it that easy." She said crying even more and yelling

"Kimberly," Giles said in a comforting voice.

"Giles I'm seventeen years old, I don't want to die," She said still crying.

"I know," He said walking towards her but she ran out the door.

"Well that went well," Spike said and everyone just stared at him.

"She can't give up, but I will not let her die," Angel said as he walked over to the counter and leaned over it and pulled out an extra stake and started fiddling with it.

"I know you don't want her to, but what can we do, she won't fight anymore and well none of us can," Giles said walking over to Angel who was still playing with the stake.

"I will, I will go in her place, there is no other way," Angel said throwing the stake towards the books and turning to walk out the door.

"Angel," Buffy said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder but he shaked her off and walked towards the door.

"No I have to, I love her and I do not want anything to happen to her," He said walking out the door. It was still day so he could not leave just yet. He walked to the boy's bathroom for a while then went back to the library. Buffy, Spike and Giles were still there and said nothing when he walked in. They waited until school was over and everyone got there until they told everyone the news. They were all in shock. No one ever thought Kim would give up but they understood why. They night went by very fast. Everyone went home by nine and the library was quiet.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	14. Chapter 14 : The Nightmare

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 14 – The Nightmare**

XXX

Kim did not eat that night and went straight to bed. She was staying at and old mansion Spike and Dru stayed at a few years before. She cried herself to sleep that night but she did not know that what was happening inside her head was worse then she could ever imagine.

XXX – Inside Kim's dream/Nightmare

It was a normal day. Kim went to the library as usual to see Giles that night. No one would look at her. She tried to talk to someone but no one answered then she turned around and she was in a field full of vampires. The field was on fire and there was a stream of blood and a mountain of bodies. Kim walked through the vampires and saw a vampire holding some one. It was Angel. He was being held by some she had never seen before and then it started to talk.

"My friends witness as this last sacrifice opens the door to hell. His blood will be the key. Citizens of Sunnydale watch as you witness the world at its end. They slayer is gone and there is no one to stop this glories day now. The blood of this vampire will set us free. It will bring among us the greatest day ever. It will bring upon us the last." he said as he held a knife up to Angel's thought and slit it. Blood poured out and Angel turned to dust. Kim screamed but no one heard her. Then a portal opened and hell was released. Kim ran to the portal to try to close it but it would not close and then bodies all around fell to the floor. Every human was dead and the Apocalypse started. Everything imaginable happened. Earthquakes, Fires and death every second. Kim screamed even louder. Then it all disappeared.

XXX – End dream

Kim woke up sweating, crying and screaming. She tried to forget it. It was just a dream she told herself but she knew it was a lie. It was real and it was going to happen. By the time she managed to get out of bed it was morning. She got dressed and ran to the school.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	15. Chapter 15 : The Last Day

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 15 – The last day**

XXX

Kim ran to the school. It was a Saturday but everyone was bound to be there. They were everyone just looked at her. She went right to Giles.

"Giles where is Angel?" She asked

"Home sleeping. Why?" He asked

"I need to get to him," She said

"You can't, He won't let anyone near him since yesterday, I tried," Buffy said

"Well he has to let me talk to him, If he fights he will die and so will everyone else," She said

"He won't, Wait what?" Buffy said just realizing what Kim had just said

"I had a dream well actually a night mare that Angel was going to get his throat cut and everyone else was going to get bitten," Kim said

"It was just a dream," Spike said

"It felt so real," She said, now for the first time in public Giles walked over to her and hugged her like a father would his daughter.

"Everything will be fine," Giles said

"No it won't, I have to fight, I know I don't want to die but it is the only way," Kim said

"No it is not," Angel said walking in.

"How did you get here, It is sunlight," Kim said

"No it's not," Angel said pointing to the window.

"What?" She said and she looked out the window and it was pitch black.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"The Apocalypse is starting," Kim said grabbing the cross bow and a few stakes

"You're not leaving," Angel said

"Yes I am, This is my job, I have made up my mind," She said

"I made up my mind first and I am older then you," Angel said

"Well if you die I will kill myself and it is ether that or this and I choose this," Kim said

"Then My love is with you," Angel said kissing her and she kissed him back it lasted a good three minutes before someone cut in.

"Ah hem," Josh said

"What?" Kim asked smiling

"End of the world happening, Like now," Josh said. Kim walked over to everyone and one by one gave them a hug goodbye. She walked over to Giles and gave him the biggest hug.

"Thank you for everything," She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kim?" Angel asked

"Yes?"

"I will miss you a lot, I love you," He said

"I love you too," She said crying as he picked her up in a hug. He was still cold but she felt the warmth of his love. They kissed one last time and she turned around and walked out but before she left she had one last thing to say.

"Thank you guys for everything. I ill miss all of you and please remember me," She said walking out crying. She arrived at the source of the evil. All the vampires were gathered there and the entire town was gathered watching. She snuck up the back and no one saw her.

"You weren't going to start without me were you?" She said

"You,"

"Miss me, I know it has been a long time,"

"To long, Get her," He said as about ten vampires ran towards her but she dusted all of them immediately. Them one snuck up behind her and grabbed her she tried to fight him but he was too strong.

"Well, Well the slayer decided to show up,"

"You," She said she recognized him from stories but though he was dead

"Surprised to see me back, The last slayer thought I was gone forever but look at me,"

"Your, Your, The Master," She said stunned

"Why yes and you are going to help me open hell," Smiling

"What makes you think I would help you," She said

"You don't have a choice," He said as he grabbed her she tried to break free but it was no use. It was over. She saw Angel and the others coming and knew there was nothing she could do so she stopped struggling as he bit her and the life left her body. She fell to the floor. Everyone around yelled 'No' but it was too late she was dead and the world was ending. Angel ran up to her. The vampires did not mind they had what they wanted. He and Josh were the first to get to her.

"She can't be dead," Angel said picking her up a bit and hugging her lifeless body.

"She is not breathing," Josh said and then the rest were behind them.

"C.P.R.," Xander said

"What she did not drown," Angel said confused.

"It worked on Buffy," Xander said

"Good point but one of you has to do it I have no breath," Angel said

"None of us know how," Josh said

"Who does,"

"Only Giles and me, we are the only ones that can do it," Xander said

"Oh this will be fun," Buffy said

"Xander you do it," Giles said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes You saved Buffy you can save Kim," Giles said

"Alright," Xander said as he knelt beside Kim as Angel put her down and Xander performed C.P.R. A few seconds later Kim was walking up. It was amazing, A miracle.

"Kim?" Angel asked

"Yeah,"

"You're Alive," He said hugging her

"I am aren't I," She said in a weak voice and smiling at him

"Xander saved your life," Angel said

"You did? Thank you," She said hugging him

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we have a world to save," Spike said

"Oh right," Kim said getting up.

"Kim you are still weak," Angel said

"No I feel stronger then ever," She said

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Lets do this," Kim said getting up and grabbing the cross bow. The entire town was watching but no one minded. They would find out eventually. The only people that were not there was Kim's parents. She was happy about that,. She walked up to the master and before he could turn around she staked him. The entire gang was fighting. They were winning but a portal had already been opened. It was what Kim had seen. She knew what she had to do. She ran to the portal and tried to close it every way she could think of and then she remembered something Giles said.

"If a portal can not be closed then a human must jump in and it will close," So she did what he had said she looked back at everyone. All the vampires were ether dead or running. No one chased them. They all looked at Kim. She turned around and a hand grabbed her from inside the portal. The portal started to move up ward taking Kim with it.

"Kim let go," Angel yelled

"I have to do this," She said as another portal opened under her. It was the same as the first one but the first one started to close because her hand was in it. She looked back and mouthed 'I'm sorry' then she yelled out

"Angel, I love you,"

"I love you too, Kim," He said and right when he said her name she let go. She fell through the portal and screamed. The portal closed leaving her body behind. The Apocalypse was stopped but Kim was dead. She was the only one dead everyone else survived. She was lying on a large rock left behind. She had a smile on her face and she looked at peace. Angel ran over to her.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled. He started to look like he was about to cry but vampire could not. He picked her up and carried her lifeless body. There was no way to bring her back now. She was gone. Her family and friends ran over to Angel and looked at Kim.

"So this is what has been going on," Some one said

"Who are you?" Angel asked

"We are her family, excluding her parents, I am her Uncle Robert," He said

"Well now you know why has been happening," Angel said looking down at Kim

"We thought it was just anger but she was really trying to save the world from, what exactly were those things?" A woman asked

"Vampires and yes she was, She was a vampire slayer and she was in love with a vampire, make that two," Giles said

"Who, and What?" her uncle asked

"Angel is a vampire and she mentioned another one a few weeks ago," Giles said

"You're a vampire?" The same woman asked

"Yes, now I suggest we bring Kim back home," Angel said

"But isn't she dead?" Someone else asked

"Yes but we have to put her body somewhere safe just incase," Angel said

"Where would that be?" He uncle asked

"How about that mansion Dru and I were at when Buffy was the slayer," Spike said

"Good idea, She stayed there last night I think it would be perfect," Angel said

"Let's get there it looks like the sun might come back out," Angel said as they all walked to the old mansion. The door was open and no one was there. They went to one of the bed rooms and laid Kim's body down on the bed. Willow performed a spell to keep the body intact and to prevent it from decomposing.

"Well anyone want to say a few words. Or should we just go from right to left," Spike said

"Right to left," Giles said not many people could say anything because they were two busy crying but some managed to get a few words out.

"Kim, you were one of the best students a watcher could ask for. You were always on time and never really fought back at what I said. We will all miss you very much and you fulfilled your duty. I could not have asked for a better slayer. You were like a daughter to me and I will never forget you," Giles said as he started to cry. Un Giles like but he could not hold it in.

"Kim, I love you so much and even though it was hard for us to be together we never gave up. Like you said you can not prevent love. I love you and I will always remember you," Angel said looking the worst he has ever looked

"Kim You were a great friend and the nicest person I ever met. I am so sorry we could not save you," Brittany said crying

"We will miss you Kim," Buffy said closing out the speeches since no one else seemed to be able to talk. They all started to walk out of the room. Angel and Giles stayed behind with Kim's body.

"I can't believe she is really gone," Angel said

"Yes, She was so strong and it is hard to believe that she just let go," Giles said

"There was a chance for her to live but she would not take it," Angel said

"She was very stubborn and I know that she would have wanted us to leave her be and to take care of the Vampires while she is gone," Giles said

"Yes," Angel said as he kissed Kim on the forehead and walked out followed by Giles.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	16. Chapter 16 : Coming Back

Title – The Next Generation

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 16 – Coming back

XXX

It has been a month since Kim died. Angle was a mess. He did not know what to do. He was moping and he did not care what was going on. He told everyone he could still hear Kim talking to him but no one listened. They just said he was going mad with out her.

XXX

Angel was on patrol one night when he heard some one call his name.

"Angel, Angel," the voice said it was the voice of a girl.

"Kim is that you?" He said back

"Yes will you get me out of here I want to be with you," She said back but she was no where to be found. She was dead but her ghost stayed with him. Guiding him and helping him.

"Kim I miss you," He said but she had already gone, Something had happened. She did not know what but she was being pulled away. Then she vanished. Angel thought she had come back but he knew she never would it was impossible. Little did he know that Willow was performing a resurrection spell at the library right now. No guaranteeing that it would work she tried. Every one hoped it did. They all met up at the library. No one told Angel yet but they wanted it to be a surprise. They all went back to the house where Kim's body was not knowing if she would be alive or not.

XXX

They arrived at the house twenty minutes after Angel showed up at the library. The walked in the door and there she stood. Facing the other wall was Kim. She looked different she was not wearing what she was wearing when she was dead. She was wearing a white night gown and a white robe. She looked beautiful just like an angel.

"Kim?" Angel said and she turned around

"Kim?" She asked

"You're alive," He said walking towards her to give her a hug but she backed away.

"Do I know you? "She asked

"Not again," Angel said. This had happened before with Cordilia and he knew how had it was to get her back.

"Were your friends," Buffy said

"Where am I?" Kim asked

"Your home," Giles said

"Kim don't you remember us?" Buffy asked

"No I can't remember anything," She said

"Well let us tell you," Angel said

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked

"We have known each other for years," Angel said

"Well I will listen but I am not going to say I believe you," She said

"Well, Your name is Mikayla Kimberly White, you were born on September eight nineteen ninety one and you have a b average in school. Your favorite color is Red, your favorite food is Chinese and you love to fight," Angel said

"Fight?" She asked

"Yes,"

"What about my family?" She asked

"You left them two years ago and you hate them," Angel said

"What is your names?" She asked

"I'm Angel, This is Spike, Buffy, Giles, Brittany, Josh, Jimmy, Willow, Xander, Cordy, Oz, And some of your old friends and family," Angel said taking a step closer to her but she still backed away.

"Where do I live?" She asked

"Here you live here with Me Spike Buffy and everyone else," Angel said

"I do?" She asked

"Yes we can show you your room if you would like," Angel said

"I would like that," She said following him up stairs o one of the rooms. It was a large room it had boxes of things around it.

"These are your things. We brought them here from where you used to live," Angel said

"Where was that?" She asked

"With your family, then L.A. then with Giles and then with me until a few days before the accident," He said

"What Accident?" She asked

"You fell from like three stories up and landed on a large rock. We thought it had killed you," Buffy said

"It probably did," She said

"What do you mean?" Giles asked

"the last thing I remember was that I was in this room, everything was white, there was only three people in the room besides me, A elderly man, a woman and a younger man, Everything was so easy until I ended up here," She said

"Easy as in what?" Buffy asked

"Everything was simple light easy, nothing mattered just the moment," She said smiling then it faded when she saw a picture on the bed it was of Her, Giles, Angel, Josh and Brittany.

"So you are telling me the truth," She said

"Duh," Spike said

"Ignore him he is just in a bad mood," Angel said

"We'll leave you alone for now," Buffy said as she motioned for everyone to get out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room. She sat on the bed and looked through some pictures that were on the bed. They were of her and her friends, the only problem was that she did not remember anything. She felt so alone and empty. A feeling she did not like at all.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	17. Chapter 17 : Conner

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Authors note – Based a little bit on what happened to Cordy in Angel season 4.**

**Chapter 17 – Conner**

XXX

Kim walked out of the room and down the steps. She heard someone in the kitchen and went to see who it was but when she got there they were gone. She saw something on the counter she touched it. It was blood. She got freaked out. She backed up and walked out she heard someone upstairs and went to see who it was. She might have lost her memory but she was still brave. She walked around the corner and ran into someone.

"Mikayla?" He said

"Do I know you?" She asked

"Oh great," he said

"Yes you know me we met a few years back, I'm Conner," He continued

"Oh," She said looking confused

"Conner?" Angel said from behind him

"Oh Hi," He said

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I came by to say hi and ran into Mikayla," He said

"You two know each other?" Angel asked

"We met in L.A. a few years back she helped out Angel investigations when she was in town," Conner said

"She never told me that," Angel said

"She told me she did not want to and that you were dead, well you are dead just living dead not dead, dead," Conner said correcting himself

"Ah, that was when I was Dead, Dead now I am Living Dead," Angel said

"Well I have to go," Conner said

"Bye," Angel said

"So you know him?" Kim asked when Conner climbed out the window and disappeared.

"Yes," Angel said turning around and walking down the steps. Kim followed and walked into the bathroom. She stayed in there for a few minutes thinking then she heard someone talking and she got up and opened the door a little to hear what they were saying.

"Angel you have to tell her about the vampires, for crying put loud most of the people here are vampires. You can't hide it from her," Spike said

"I can't tell her she will freak and probably run away, Again," Angel said

"What about telling her and locking the doors or..," Spike said but Angel interrupted him

"Jus t stop there before I have to hurt you, I would never do anything to Hurt Kim and I don't know what to do, Why can't this be simple. I mean tell her hope she doesn't freak and then hug Why can't that happen?" Angel said

"Because you're a vampire for one thing and because you are over 250 years older then her," Spike said

"Then what do I do?" Angel asked

"Well I suggest wait it out when there is an attack tell her or just come out with it She will understand," Spike said

"Spike you're a genius I am so glad I have you to watch my back," Angel said getting up he had his vampire face on and Kim could not help it she screamed.

"Kim?" Angel said transforming back to his human self.

"You're a vampire?" She asked

"Um, Yes," Angel said smiling and Kim screamed and ran out the door, She ran for a good five minutes, then she ran right into a vampire. Then someone started fighting it and then it turned to dust. Kim was scared a feeling that was new to her right now.

"Conner?" She asked

"Yes, we have to get you to safety," Conner said talking her hand and helping her walk. The vampire had cut her side when she ran into him.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"My place," He said and they walked for a few minutes until the arrived at and old warehouse and at the bottom of a latter.

"It is just up here," He said as he helped her climb up the steps and then they arrived in his so called apartment.

"Thanks," She said smiling as he pulled out a first aid kit and helped patch her side. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"are you alright?" He asked her

"Yes I'm fine," She said sitting down.

"You need some rest, you must be exhausted, here put these on," he said handing her a pair of his shorts and one of his tee shirts.

"Thanks," She said as he turned around so she could change.

"I'll go get some of your things," Conner said

"Okay," She said

"You get some rest I will be back soon, I have the place pretty well protected so you will be safe here," He said as he climbed out one of the only windows and locked it then he was gone and Kim fell asleep.

XXX – Conner at the House

Conner snuck in through Kim's bedroom window and started to gather a few things in a box. He did not know what she liked so he guessed. Then Angel walked into the room.

"Conner What are you doing here?" He asked

"I wanted to get Mikki some of her things," He said

"Mikki?" Angel asked he knew only people that were close to her called her that or Kim ether one.

"Yeah, she told me to call her that two years ago, Well since you are here Dad, you know her pretty well can you help me pick out some things for her?" he asked

"Sure, Here she likes these," He said handing Conner red silk pajamas with a black tank top and red furry slippers.

"Thanks anything else she likes?" He asked

"Yes, here are some of her favorite clothes and such," He said handing Conner five shirts and a pair of denim Capri's.

"Thanks, What about shoes?" He asked

"She always wares these especially when she fights," He said handing him a pair of black high top sneakers.

"Anything else?" He asked

"Just this," He said handing Conner a small book that had a lock on it.

"What's this?"

"Her diary, Here is the key she gave it to me to keep safe," Angel said pulling off his necklace to reveal a small key on the chain.

"Thanks," Conner said

"Tell her I said hi," Angel said

"I will," Conner said picking up the box and climbing out the window but Angel stopped him

"You know you can use the door right?" Angel asked

"I like this way better," Conner said and then he was gone.

XXX – At Conner's place

Conner climbed in through the window a little while later. She was still sleeping when he walked by her. He set the box down and laid in the bed next to her. She did not seem to notice him so he just fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	18. Chapter 18 : Empty : The Nightmare

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 18 – Empty / The Nightmare**

XXX

Kim woke up the next morning. Conner was already up he had all of her stuff on the table. He walked over to the table and looked at the stuff.

"Thank you Conner," She said hugging him.

"Angel helped me pick out things you needed and that you used to like," Conner said

"Thanks, Is this?" She asked picking up her diary.

"Yeah it is your diary," He said

"This might help me remember, I just have one question that I forgot to ask," She said

"What is it?" He asked her

"How old am I?" She asked

"You just turned 18," He said

"I did?"

"Yes, your birthday was two weeks ago," Conner said

"I was not here when that happened, was I?" She asked

"No, you were dead," Conner said

"Oh," She said

"He Mikayla?"

"Yeah?" She asked back

"do you remember if it hurt when you died?" He asked he was obviously scared of death.

"No, I hope I do though, well the remembering not the dieing part," She said smiling

"Same here," He said

"Well I know that before you died you were the strongest slayer to ever walk the earth. Maybe we can start your training again just incase," He said

"Sure," She said

"We can start later. Why don't you look at your stuff to see if you can remember anything," He said as he climbed back out the window. She started looking at the pictures and she tried to remember but nothing she could not remember a thing. It made her feel so empty. She wanted to find who she was but she could not remember no matter how much she tried. She could only remember the after life a little but that was it. Nothing. She did not even have any nightmares about it. It was not something that made her feel like a person she felt like nothing. She could not remember and it drove her crazy trying to. She finally just tried to relax. She went over to the bed laid down and closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep and when she finally did the nightmares started.

XXX – Her nightmare

She was running towards a pack of vampires. She fought some of them and won. Then she was grabbed. She was pulled towards this very ugly man. He grabbed her as she tried to get free and then she saw Angel and the others in front of her. Then the vampire bit her and she fell to the floor. She saw Angel run up to her and Xander give her mouth to mouth. Then she woke up. She fought the vampire that bit her and then a portal opened. She tried to stop it then something grabbed her from inside. It pulled him up along with the portal then it started to close. Another one opened under it and she was trapped. She heard Angel call to her and she let go. She fell through the other portal screaming and then it closed and she laid there dead. Angel came over to her picked her up and then was talking to some other people.

XXX – End nightmare

She woke up Conner was standing next to the bed looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I think I just saw my own death," She said

"What?" He asked

"Yes I just saw my death," She said

"Wow," He said as she sat up.

"This is two much," She said

"I know how you feel," He said

"You do?" She asked

"Yes, it is a long story and we should start training," He said

"Your right," She said as she followed him and they started training.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you Enjoyed Please review. Thanks. :D


	19. Chapter 19 : Remembering

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Authors Note – Mikki is Kim.**

**Chapter 19 – Remembering**

XXX – The Next Morning

"Will are you sure this will work?" Xander asked her

"I am sure, Xander and besides Giles will help me," She said

"Yeah, I just don't want you to get hurt again," He said

"When was the last time I got hurt doing a spell?" She asked

"Um," He said trying to remember.

"Exactly I will be fine just help find Kim," She said

"Alright," He said walking out of the room. Everyone was gathered in the entrance hall.

"Xander glad you could make it," Angel said

"What?"

"Look everyone we have to look all over. She is with Conner so she is safe but we need her here. If we want her to get her memory back we need her here and now," Angel said

"Alright let's look," Buffy said and then stopped.

XXX – At Conner's Place

"Good morning," Kim said to Conner. She kissed his chest and then he kissed her head.

"Morning," He said Then something happened everything went blank and then Kim was standing in the headquarters of Angel investigations. She was standing in front of a room with Conner written on the door. She opened it and there was baby Conner a few months old and sleeping. Then Angel walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Um," She said

"Why are you in my son's room?" He asked

"Conner is your son?" she asked

"Yes now why are you here?" He asked

"To tell you to look out for your son, Be careful because in a few moments someone is going to come through that door and take your son from you," She said

"How do you know this?" He asked

"Because I am from the future and your son told me," She said

"Really?" He asked not believing her.

"If you don't believe me hide and I will prove it," She said

"Fine," he said hiding in the closet and she walked in with him. Then Wesley walked in looked around and picked up Conner and started to walk out when Angel came out of the closet.

"She was right," he said

"What?" Wesley asked

"Get your hands off my son," He said

"It was for his protection," He said

"Well you're the one that's going to need protection when I am done with you," Angel said

"What?" He asked

"Thank you miss, how ever can I repay you?" He asked

"Just promise me this when we meet in the future, I will die a few years later, Do not be up set and have Willow perform the resurrection spell, it will work, Thanks," She said and she disappeared. She was back at Conner's place only it was different, Empty. She still did not remember anything, She only knew what Conner had told her but he was gone. He was never taken from his father who meant he was with Angel right now. She left and headed to the mansion. She remembered where it was so it was easy for her to get there.

XXX – The house in the morning before they leave to look for Kim

"Look everyone, She is out there some where and she is all alone. She is in danger we have to find her so she can get her memory back," Angel said

"Alright let's go look for her," Buffy said

"Conner come here for a minute," Angel said to his son

"Yes dad," He said

"I want you to go with Xander and Anya alright," He said

"Yes dad," he said walking over to Xander.

"Josh you and Britt, look around the school we have to find her," He said and then the door opened and She walked in.

"Kim," Angel said walking towards her but she backed up.

"Angel where is Conner?" She asked

"Right here," He said

"Good he is safe," She said

"How do you know Conner?" He asked

"Long story," She said

"We were going to look for you," Buffy said

"Willow found a memory spell to get your memory back," Josh said

"Alright let's do it," She said

"Are you sure you're ready?" Brittany asked

"Yes, I want my memory back," She said

"Alright follow me," Angel said and everyone followed him down to the basement. Willow was waiting for them she was setting up with Giles when they walked in.

"Kim, you're here already," Giles said

"Yes now can we make with the Magic?" She said as Willow motioned for her to sit down and she told everyone but Buffy, Spike, Angel and Giles to get out.

"Alright everyone grab hands," Willow said as she said a spell in Latin. Then a light flashed around the room and into Kim. Then it stopped and everyone looked at each other.

"Did it work?" Angel asked

"Let's see," Willow said

"Kim?" Buffy asked

"Yes?" She asked

"Do you remember anything," Spike asked

"Duh," She said

"Prove it," Spike said

"Let's see I died two times already, I ran away from home, I hate my parents and Angel is my boyfriend," She said

"Alright your memory is back," Buffy said

"Thanks Willow," Kim said

"No problem Kim," She said

"Let's see the others," Angel said

"Good idea," Giles said as they all walked out of the basement up to the others.

"Hey Kim," Brittany said

"Hey Britt, Hey Josh," She said

"You remember," Brittany said hugging her.

"I sure do," She said hugging her friends.

"Kim what is it?" Jimmy asked

"Can I ask you all something?" She asked

"Sure," Angel said

"Look I know that I wanted you all to call me by my middle name but can you call me by my first from now on. Less memories," She said

"Sure, remember that everyone," Buffy said.

"Angel I missed you," Mikki said hugging him.

"I missed you too," He said hugging her back and Kissing her forehead.

"Well now let's get to work. I have a lot of slaying to catch up on," Mikki said

"Are you sure you want to start up right away?" Giles asked

"Positive," She said walking to the cabinet and taking out a stake.

"I'm going to go patrol see you later," She said hugging Angel and walking out.

"Wait we are coming with you," Angel said as Buffy, Spike, Josh and Brittany followed them out.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	20. Chapter 20 : Graduation Day

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 20 – Graduation Day**

XXX

Mikki was back the Vampires were increasing and the school year was ending. It had been eight months since Mikki got her memory back and nine and a half months since she died a second time. It had been a strange school year. Mikki was passing all of her classes perfectly and she was slaying a vampire a night or more. Graduation day was coming and nothing could mess up one of the best days of her life. Her parents would not be there and her family was keeping her secret. Angel was nicer then ever and the gang was getting stronger every day. Nothing could mess this up. Or so they thought.

XXX

"Mikki get up it is almost time to go," Brittany yelled

"I'm up, I'm up," She said grabbing her clothes and running to the basement in her pajamas.

"Willow, Get up," Mikki said trying to get Willow out of bed.

"What?" She asked

"Do you know a spell that can speed up a person and slow time for a little while?" She asked

"Yes but why?" Willow asked

"It is graduation day, and I got up late, Please?" She said

"Fine but you only have about fifteen minutes and it will feel like an hour good?" She asked

"Perfect, Thanks Willow," she said as Willow recited a spell in Latin and Miki was moving so fast, She took a shower, blow dried and styled her hair, Got dressed and ate breakfast just in time to leave.

"Have a great day, Love you," Angel said kissing Mikki as she and the others ran out the door to the school.

The last day was the best, Mikki got A's in all of her classes and Graduation was that night. This was good because Angel could come. Mikki had to stay at the school all day to prepare for Graduation. She was helping everyone get ready then it was time. It was near sundown and everyone gathered in the courtyard for the celebration.

"Welcome everyone to the senior graduation. These past few years have been well an adventure to say the least. I would like to first give out the diplomas and then the awards so here we go," The New principal was nicer then the last one and a lot funnier. He gave out all of the diplomas and then everyone took a seat.

"Now we have many awards to give out to these fine students. First is Smartest, This goes to the person with the highest grades in the entire school and it goes to Samantha Jones," He said

"Now we only have a one award left, I would like to announce the winner of the bravest and strongest student, She had protected this town for years, Died trying and came back. She is strong, Smart and fast, She is not afraid of everything and probably saved everyone in this places life at least once. She is always there to help someone in need and is always prepared to fight anything. I know that this student carries what she needs with her to fight the things that go on in this town. She has fought Vampires, itches, Zombies, Death and Memory loss all in the matter of one year. I would like to award this most perishes award to Miss Mikayla Kimberly White," He said as Mikki walked up accepted the award and sat down. Then Graduation was over. Mikki immediately ran over to Angel and hugged him. She was so happy he was there and that she had graduated. Even Conner was there to give her a hug. He was only six but he was so sweet and he was a strong fighter when it mattered most but most importantly he was there with Angel and everyone was happy.

"Giles, Giles," Mikki yelled running and hugging her watcher

"Congratulations," He said

"Thanks," She said hugging him even more, She was so happy.

"What are you thinking about for collage?" Giles asked her

"I want to stay close to home so I will go to Sunnydale University," She said

"You got accepted?" Giles asked

"Yep,"

"That is wonderful," he said as they walked back over to Angel and everyone gathered together. They were throwing a graduation party that night at the mansion and everyone was invited. They went back to the house and Willow set everything up. It was going to be so much fun. Everyone arrived a few minutes later and the party begun. They had so much fun until once again Vampire bust in and ruin the fun.

About an hour into the party the window burst open and about ten vampires came in.

"You really know how to spoil a good day don't you?" Mikki said sarcastically. She knew everyone was in danger so she told everyone to go upstairs. The basement was not safe. Everyone ran up the steps to watch the fight. Angel and Mikki were the only ones down there, Xander and Anya went down stairs and Spike and Buffy went up. Mikki could not fight in her dress so she ripped the bottom of it off. It was a lot shorter but easier to kick in. She pulled a stake from the table and killed two in a matter of seconds. Angel was fighting five at a time and Mikki was fighting the rest. She got one more but the other two were harder then she thought. They had torches burning and she broke it and killed both the vampires in one shot and went to help Angel but he had already dusted all of them.

"Well that was easy," She said

"It is safe to come down," Angel said as everyone came down and the party begun again. By the time it was time to eat everyone was hungry. Everyone ate and then just talked for a while when angel went over to Mikki and they went to have little party of their own. Then when the came back everyone was wondering where they were then it was time to go home.

XXX

To Be Continued..

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	21. Epilouge

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

Epilouge.

Finally after graduating time to hopefully relax and plan for collage. Mikki and her friends all agree that they should stick together and hopefully that is what they will do. Mikki wants to head far away but Giles won't let her and Everyone else wants Mikki to do what she feels is right. They want to take over for her. Will it be enough to keep her or will she want to leave and never return. What will be destroyed? What will be lost? Who is not what they seem? Who will return? What disastrous reunions will be made? And Who will win? To Find out read on to Part 2. I hope you enjoy it. :D

XXX

Note:

This story will be continued The Next Generation part 2. Which takes place after Mikki graduates High School up until ... I won't give away what happens but I hope you read more to find out. Oh, and sorry that it is so long but it is basically a lifetime or more depending how it plays out. It will however have only 3 or 4 parts if there is more it is because there is a lot to write but probably 3 or 4. Thanks for reading. :D

QueenCaspian10

ENJOY!


End file.
